The Vega-Marx Secret
by Azkadellio
Summary: The Vega's and Marx's seem to only have the similarity in daughters that look alike, right? Wrong. The two families aren't as different as you think. Tori's twin sister is a world famous MMA fighter, and Shelby's twin is an aspiring popstar. What do they have in common? They're the same person. This is a Jori story, with Shelby Marx as Tori's twin sister. Only the families know.
1. A Little Known Secret

**This is a new fic I thought up recently. I looked up '_VicTORious_' and '_iCarly_' crossovers and saw that there are none that have Tori/Jade/Shelby, so I decided to try one. This is a Jori fic, taking place after the ends of both shows. The first two chapters take place during _'iFight Shelby Marx'_. After that, I'll be focusing on stuff during '_VicTORious_', while still showing the '_iCarly_' characters, though nothing from the episodes until I do_ 'iParty With VicTORious'_, which I'll do what I did with this, by showing stuff between the scenes in a way. There will be the occasional flashback, but not until after I focus on the '_VicTORious_' parts of the fic.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and any positive feedback is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns '_iCarly_', '_VicTORious'_, and all characters. I own the plot.**

**No POV**

"Hey sis." Shelby Marx says over her phone, just getting done kicking her 'training dummies' ass after finding out about Carly tricking her about pushing her grandmother down. "What's up?" She asks as she takes her training gloves off and heads to the locker room to shower and change.

"What are you up to after your fight at the end of the week?" A female voice, very similar to Shelby's, asks on the other end.

"Nothing planned. Though Juan might want me to start training for the next bout. Apparently, Maya Feckner, the one I beat a while ago for the title, wants a rematch." Shelby says as she strips off her sports bra and shorts, grabbing a towel as she heads to the showers, entering the shower with only her bikini cut panties on.

"Any chance he or Rod would let you relax for a few days?" The other voice asks as Shelby starts the shower, setting her towel on the rack outside the shower door.

"Don't know. Probably. Shouldn't be too hard." Shelby says as the water warms up, stripping off her panties as she runs back to her locker to grab her body wash, shampoo, and conditioner.

"Good. Trina is having her birthweek party the day after the fight. Think you can make it early afternoon?" The other voice asks, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be too hard a problem." Shelby answers as she heads back to the shower, her shower supplies in her free hand. "Hey, I'll have to call you back. I'm about to take a shower. Just got done training." Shelby responds as she gets to the shower stall.

"Okay. Call after the fight. Let me know how everything goes." The voice says, a small laugh in her voice.

"You're not watching? It's on cable." Shelby responds.

"Not a fight fan, remember? Besides, dad and Trina are watching. I'm sure I'll hear a play by play soon after." The voice says, laughing. "See ya later Shel."

"See ya later Tori." Shelby says with a laugh. Hanging up, she opens the shower door, the three bottles in hand, and walks in, shutting the door behind her as she starts to wash off the sweat gathered during training.

In Los Angeles, Tori Vega sets her phone down on her desk and gets online, trying to find a present for her older sister's, Trina, birthweek. "Sometimes I hate Trina." Tori says with a groan as she looks up random things she thinks Trina would like, finding nothing.

"Tori!" Tori hears from downstairs. Recognizing the voice as her older sister's, Tori closes her laptop, after minimizing the screen, and heads downstairs.

"Yes, Trina?" Tori asks as she gets to the bottom of the steps, staring at her older sister sprawled on the couch.

"Wanna watch the Shelby/Maya match? Dad and I finally got a chance to watch the re-run." Trina asks as she sits up and turns to face her sister.

"You know I don't like fights. Not even Shelby's." Tori says, heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Oh, come on. It's not a bloody match, and Shel kicked Maya's ass in not even half a round." Trina tries to counter, begging Tori.

"No. Sorry." Tori says, heading back to her room.

"Hey, what did you get me for my birthweek?" Trina asks, watching Tori head up the stairs.

"You'll find out during the party." Tori says, rolling her eyes.

"Is Shelby coming? I want to talk to her about her fights." Trina asks, sounding eager.

"She should be. I just talked to her. She said she'd try." Tori says, ignoring whatever her sister is about to say as she heads back to her room, closing the door and opening her laptop, bringing back the screen she was looking at earlier. "I really hope I can find something with next day delivery." She says to herself as she scans the screen.

**Thank you for reading. Next chapters will be longer, this one is basically just the prologue.**

**I don't know how often I'll be able to upload new chapters. I'm still working on new chapters for _'A New Beginning: A Freddie And Cat Story'_, as well as new chapters for some other new fics I'm working on, one of which is a sequel of sorts to SeaMe's _Regenerator_. I have permission from her to write it, in case anyone is wondering why I'm writing it. Other than them, I have a one-shot, another prompt from ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder's. I don't know how much longer it'll take for that one.**

**I already have the next chapter started. I'll be posting it Monday. After that, I don't know how often I'll be posting.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. A Chat Before The Show

**As I mentioned last chapter, this one takes place during _'iFight Shelby Marx'_. This one takes place before the end of the episode, just before Shelby comes out for the '_iCarly_' segment at the end of the episode.**

**To readerluver128, to answer your question from your review; no, this will not have a love triangle. Shelby will not be a potential girlfriend for Jade, or a threat to Tori for Jade's affections. It's not a bad idea, but not one I'll be doing in this fic.**

**After this, I'll do a few chapters for '_VicTORious_'. After a few chapters, I'll do the crossover episode _'iParty With VicTORious'_ for about two or three chapters, maybe a bit more. After that, I only plan on using the episodes as backgrounds, not the focus of the chapters. I want to treat the episodes as they actually happened, and the stuff in the chapters are just what we don't see, allowing us to see conversations between Tori and Shelby.**

**The only couple I have planned, other than Jori, is Seddie. I started to like the pairing after writing the one-shot, two counting the revised one, I did a short time ago. If anyone has any other couple ideas, let me know. The only one I think I want to keep single is Shelby. For some reason, I can't really see her with someone. Don't know why.**

**Also, if anyone has any good nicknames for Shelby and Tori to call each other, not counting Shel or Tor, let me know. I'm looking for something they both can use, while not referring to each other as 'Twin' or something like that. I might use it though, but I hope for something more original.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or places in this fic. The settings (California and Washington) aren't anyone's, at least to my knowledge, and the places there (The Shay apartment, Groovy Smoothie, Hollywood Arts, Nozu, etc.) Are I guess Dan Schneider's, same with the characters. I own the plot.**

**No POV**

"Hey sis." Shelby says into her phone, waiting backstage until being called out for the '_iCarly_' segment she was invited to after 'chatting' with Nevel after the fight the night before.

"Hey. How was the fight last night? You never called, and Trina and Dad won't tell me what happened." Tori says, a hint of worry in her voice as she asks.

"Technically, I lost." Shelby says with a laugh. "Carly grabbed my leg, preventing me from using my feet. You can't kick box without kicking." She says, laughing.

"Wait, you lost to an amateur? How is that possible? Didn't you try hitting her or something? I mean, you knocked that Russian chick's teeth out as easy as Trina does her make up." Tori says, stunned.

"Not a good enough angle. Her head was by my knee, I couldn't really get a good angle to to damage." Shelby says, listening to Carly, Sam, and Freddie get the episode of '_iCarly_' prepped to air in a few minutes.

"Wow. Maybe that's why Trina and Dad haven't said anything." Tori says, thinking out loud. "What did you do with her after that? Especially after knocking Mom's mom to the ground?" She asks, confused.

"Well, to explain that, I have to ask. Are you familiar with some kid, about our age, named Nevel? Runs a website called 'nevelocity', I think?" Shelby asks, sitting on the small bench set for the guests.

"Kinda. I know it from a few episodes of '_iCarly_'. They mentioned it on the site and some webcasts a few times. Why?" Tori asks, sitting on her bed as she lets some music play softly in the background.

"Well, apparently, he made a fake video using soundbites from past '_iCarly_' shows and editing them to make it look like Sam and Carly planned it. They convinced me it was a trick, and got Nevel to admit it before we, chatted, after the fight." Shelby says, laughing lightly at the memory.

"What kind of chat?" Tori asks, cautious.

"You don't want to know. Just promise me Dad won't find out. If he finds out, I might not be able to fight anymore, and he and mom already don't want me fighting." Shelby says, leaning her head back against the surprisingly comfy wooden bench.

"Well, Mom isn't a fan. Dad loves it. He actually has a print out of when you knocked that Russian girl's teeth out on his desk." Tori says, laughing.

"That and doesn't he have a picture of me when I put Maya Feckner in the armbar?" Shelby asks, laughing with Tori. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll call you later. Make sure to watch '_iCarly_' tonight." She says, her laughter fading.

"Uh, okay. Sure. Talk to you later. Bye Shel. Love you." Tori says, hanging up when Shelby says 'bye' and 'love you too'.

"Who was that?" Trina asks, walking into Tori's room when Tori hangs up.

"Shelby. She was telling me to watch '_iCarly_' tonight." Tori answers, not bothered by Trina's usual ability to walk in without knocking this time, grabbing her laptop and opening it, moving her finger among the mouse pad to wake it up, opening her internet browser and pulling up '_iCarly_' from her favorites.

"What are you doing?" Trina asks, sitting down on the bed beside Tori.

"Going to the '_iCarly_' site, like Shel asked." Tori responds as if it's nothing.

"Oh. Dad just got back. He wants to know if you watch the highlights of Shelby's matches." Trina says, standing up.

"You know I don't like the fights. I've told you and Dad that over a hundred times. Now what's the real reason you came in? Dad knows not to ask me about anything fight related." Tori says as the beginning of '_iCarly_' starts.

"I want to borrow your new sweater." Trina says, grabbing the blue sweater, still with the tag on it, which gets pulled out as Trina leaves the room, tossing the trash on the beside table.

"I haven't even worn it yet!" Tori yells as the tag falls to the table.

"Whatever. Have fun watching your crush." Trina taunts, closing the door as Sam and Carly introduce Shelby.

"Man I hate her sometimes." Tori says, paying attention to the webcast, smiling when she sees her twin sister.

**I know I said the chapters would be longer, sorry this isn't too long. As I get in the flow of the story, the chapters will start to get longer, hopefully.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Catching Up

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. To Stunned Monkey, the answers to your questions will come throughout the fic, but as a quick summary of answers: Shelby doesn't live with the Vega's because of her fighting career, but she does have a room, she took her mother's last name, her grandma Edith's (from '_iFight Shelby Marx_') last name, and I'll explain more in detail throughout the fic.**

**For the fic, as noted above, Holly Vega's name before marrying her husband was Marx, her mother is Edith from the _'iCarly'_ special. Shelby took it when she started fighting, not wanting her family to get swarmed when she became famous.**

**Hope that helps with part of the background you needed Stunned Monkey, and to anyone else curious. And to Invader Johnny, I didn't really know about the whole 'finishing each others sentence' things twins do. I might add it in, and to ScottyBgood, the nicknames you came up for me to use are seen in here.**

**This chapter takes place during the pilot of '_VicTORious_'. It's also the first chapter where the twins talk to each other in person, Shelby there to visit while not training or having to worry about a fight. Also, in 'Jade Dumps Beck', the grandma Tori mentions is Edith, so unfortunately, Edith won't be seen anymore. I'll explain more on her passing later.**

**No POV**

"How'd the 'mold bush' project go?" Shelby asks her twin as she walks into the other's room.

"It didn't." Tori says, getting out of her desk chair to hug her sister. "Trina interrupted and we were unable to turn it in." She says as the releases Shelby from the hug. "What are you doing here so early? You said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow?" She says, sitting down on her bed, Shelby following suit.

"Rod let me go early. I have three months until my next big match, so he gave me the next month to just relax. After that, I start training and doing publicity." Shelby answers, sighing. "Oh, before I forget. Grandma Edith sewed this for you. She hasn't had a chance to send it, so she asked me to when I got here." She says, her voice quiet.

"I can't believe it's been three months since she passed." Tori says, holding the pillow close to her. "You didn't have to pay for the entire funeral. Mom was more than willing to pay it." She tells her twin.

"I know. I wanted to." Shelby assures her sister. "I felt bad. I invited her to that thing to promote the fight with Carly, and her falling like that didn't help anything. She was barely on her feet just getting there." She says in a whisper.

"It wasn't your fault. She told you that multiple times." Tori says, hugging Shelby. "It was an accident, and grandma never held that against you. Heck, she apologized to Carly herself, didn't she?" She asks, rubbing her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, but still. I invited her the day she got out of the hospital. And three hours later, she was knocked off the stage, through a podium, and down to the floor." Shelby says, a few stray tears rolling down her face.

"Stop beating yourself up, One." Tori says, using the old nickname they used to call each other as kids. "No one is at fault. She never hated you for inviting her, and you know it." She says, locking eyes with Shelby.

"Sorry. Just taking a while to get used to not seeing her so much anymore." Shelby says with a sad smile. "Anyway, what's this I hear about you helping Trina with an audition?" She asks with a small laugh, wiping the tears away.

"It's for some Big Showcase her school does. Somehow, I got roped into helping her and her partner, someone named André who's pretty cool, for it. He wrote this awesome song, and he's amazing at the piano, and Trina's singing." Tori answers, groaning at the memory of the oldest Vega sister's voice.

"How bad is she?" Shelby asks, cautious of the answer.

"You know those huge bottles of headache pills with like, a thousand pills in it? The extra strength stuff?" Tori asks, staring at Shelby.

"Yeah?"

"We keep it close to where we're practicing, mainly the piano. We went through half a bottle already, and it's only been three days." Tori says, her eyes closing as she falls backwards, laying on her bed.

"Dang." Shelby says, laughing. "Where are mom and dad during all of this?" She asks, mirroring her twin.

"Dad's at work. I think he took the extra hours to avoid Trina. And mom has a 'serious' case at the office, and she has to stay there hours after she's supposed to in preparation for the court date." Tori says, laughing. "Yet her partner at the office says the only case they have is an easy one, all the evidence is against the other guy, so there's no need for extra time." She says, turning her head to face Shelby.

"Good luck?" Shelby says, trying not to laugh.

"How about you stay here and help practice and I slip out? Only Trina will know you're not me, but with how she tends to be during the practices, she won't notice until after André leaves." Tori says, looking at Shelby with a smirk.

"I will kick Trina's head off." Shelby deadpans, glaring at Tori.

"Hey Thing One and Thing Two. I need more clothes." Trina says, walking into Tori's room.

"Aren't we a size or two smaller than her?" Shelby asks as Trina digs through Tori's closet.

"Like she cares." Tori says, rolling her eyes as the older twin laughs. "If you take any of the new shirts, sweaters, jackets, pants, shorts, or shoes, I'm shooting you with dad's extra gun!" Tori yells at Trina, who's in the back of the closet rifling through the clothes.

"But the new purple one would look so great on me!" Trina whines, walking back into the room with the purple shirt in question, tag still on, in hand.

"Put it back or I'll break your arm like I almost did to Feckner when I took the title." Shelby adds in, coming to her twin's defense.

"Oh, come on!" Trina says, tossing the shirt on the bed before walking in and grabbing an older, but still relatively new, shirt of her sister's.

"Think she'll be mad if I let you wear it to dinner tonight?" Tori asks, picking up the shirt and smirking.

"You and I both know she'll be pissed if you do." Shelby says, laughing.

"True." Tori says, tossing the shirt to Shelby.

"What time's the reservation?" Shelby says, laughing as she takes off the belly shirt she's wearing, undoing her blue strapless bra and digging through her sister's underwear drawer for one better suited for the shirt.

"7. We have an hour before mom and dad come home, then another two after that to be ready. You want to shower first?" Tori answers, grabbing a shirt, same style as the purple one Shelby's putting on, but in a yellowish orange.

"Sure." Shelby says, leaving the shirt on the desk and putting the one she came in with on. "I'm glad we're the same size." She adds, grabbing a pair of panties, socks, and a pair of black dress pants from Tori's closet.

"Me too. And I'm glad you ask before borrowing." Tori says, grabbing a change of clothes for herself. "And even though you didn't ask, you still knew I'd allow it." She points out, smiling.

"Twin telepathy." Shelby says, her tone serious, as she heads for the door. "Can you grab my suitcase from my room? I don't want Trina going though it while I shower." She asks, stopping at the open door.

"Sure." Tori says, laughing, as she stands up. "It'll be under my bed." She says, following Shelby out the door, flinching when she hears Trina downstairs singing.

"Remember when I knocked that Russian girl's teeth out?" Shelby asks, staring at the stairs with a hint of fear in her voice. "She sounded better after losing her teeth that Trina does now." She continues after Tori nods.

"Just don't let Trina hear that." Tori says, rolling her eyes, as she heads for Shelby's room, which is across from hers, to grab the suitcase.

Twenty minutes later, Shelby walks into Tori's room, dry and hair and make up done, dressed in her clothes. "Hey, is Trina practicing with your boyfriend today?" Shelby asks with a smirk, putting an empathis on boyfriend, as she tosses her dirty clothes and towels in the clothes basket in the closet.

"I don't have a boyfriend?" Tori asks, confused, as she stands up.

"That André dude? With how you were talking, I thought you two were a thing." Shelby says, keeping her smile hidden.

"He's just a friend." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "Just because I say he's awesome at writing music and playing piano, doesn't mean anything." She says, collecting her clothes. "Just that he's good."

"Sure." Shelby says, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, answer my question."

"He's here now." Tori says, smirking at her sister. "You know, I'm supposed to go down and help them, but I need to shower. Why don't you go down?" She asks, quickly leaving her room before Shelby can respond.

"What the hell just happened?" Shelby asks, staring at the empty door, confused at what just happened.

**Next chapter will have a bit of Shelby meeting André, though only Trina will know. André will just think it's Tori. It'll also have the dinner with the family.**

**We'll also hear a few differences between Tori and Shelby that the family use to know who's who, something pointed out to me in a review that even identical twins have differences, . (Such as Tia and Tamera Mowry from the show 'Sister, Sister', where one has a mole on her cheek, and the other has no mole.)**

**Thank you for reading. I can't promise the next chapters will be as long as this. If there are any spelling mistakes, please let me know.  
**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Meeting Andre

**Here's chapter 4. This one is mainly focused on Shelby meeting Andre. Trina will know it's Shelby quickly, but not Andre. I'll show a couple of differences between Tori and Shelby. It starts out in Trina's POV to show her thoughts during Shelby's appearance.**

**I use a few lines from the pilot, but I changed some of them a bit.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', '_iCarly_', or its characters.**

**Trina POV**

"Tori! Hurry up!" I yell up the stairs as I stand at the bottom of the stairs, the dress I'll be wearing during the performance on so I can get used to it.

"Coming!" I hear Shelby yell. 'Why is Shelby coming down and not Tori?' I ask myself as Shelby's voice, a slightly different pitch than Tori's, resonates in my head. "Hey. Sorry I took so long." Shelby says as she gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Tori?" I ask in a whisper, staring at my younger sister. If you're wondering how I know they're so different when they look exactly alike? As I mentioned before, Shelby's voice is a different pitch, she sounds the same as Tori if you don't notice it. Also, Tori's hair always has a slight curl to it, even when straightened completely, and Shelby's a little taller, by maybe an inch or so. That and Shelby always wears belly shirts, Tori doesn't except on rare occasion.

"Taking a shower. She somehow shanghaied me into coming in her place." Shelby says, walking past me. "Hey André." She says, hugging the musician.

"Hey chica. What's up?" André asks, clearly not noticing 'Tori' is Shelby. 'How can he not notice the difference in pitch? I thought he'd notice that quickly.' I think to myself as they talk.

"Can we get to my song now?" I ask, keeping my thoughts hidden as I strut to the piano.

"You mean the one I wrote?" André asks, sitting on the piano chair and taking the cover off the keys.

"No one cares who wrote the song." I say, scoffing. "Now, start from the beginning." I demand André.

André starts to play, rolling his eyes at me as I start to sing. I tell him to slow down, not liking the quick tempo he starts with. Within a few seconds, Shelby tries to interrupt.

"What?!" I yell when he finally stops playing, stopping my singing.

"André was right. It should play at a faster tempo." Shelby says, shaking her head for a moment.

"No. It has to be a power ballad." I say, sighing. "So all the important people can hear my range and vocal clarity."

"Vocal clarity?" Shelby asks, sounding confused.

"Just take it from 'when I make it shine'." I tell André, not responding to Shelby.

"I'll be back. I need to use the bathroom." Shelby says quickly, walking away when we hear the water from the shower stop.

"Who's taking a shower?" André asks as Shelby walks up the stairs.

"Just a relative." I say dismissively.

**No POV**

"Why did you send me down there?" Shelby asks Tori walks back into her room from the shower, towel wrapped around her body.

"I just wanted to." Tori says with a smile as she starts to grab a change of clothes.

"Uh uh. You are wearing my clothes. You are going down there and dealing with our older sister." Shelby says, taking her shirt off and tossing it to Tori.

"Nah, I'm good." Tori says as she grabs a bra and matching pair of panties, both a light purple, the panties a bikini style.

"Do it or I'm telling Trina how much you love her voice and would love to have her songs on your PearPod." Shelby counters, sliding her jeans off and tossing them with her shirt, now standing there in her sports bra and boy short panties.

"You wouldn't." Tori says, eyes wide in stunned fear, her bra and panties now on, the towel on the floor by her feet.

"I would." Shelby counters with a smirk. "You're turn." She says, tossing her shirt and jeans to Tori.

"Dangit." Tori whines, putting the shirt and pants on. "You suck. He'll know somethings up when I come down with wet hair." She tries, eyes wide with hope.

"I told them I was going to the bathroom. Just say you washed your hair. We've been here for a while, so it's believable." Shelby says, putting on the shirt and shorts Tori grabbed for herself.

"Man." Tori says, leaving her room a moment later. "You owe me."

"No, this is you paying back what you owe me for sending me down there in the first place." Shelby says with a raised brow. "Now go hang out with your boyfriend." She says, quickly closing the door with a laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Tori yells through the door, sighing when she hears her twin laughing.

"Hey, what took so long?" André asks as Tori makes her way down the stairs.

"Washed my hair real quick while I was there." Tori says, walking to the piano. "What'd I miss?" She asks, looking at Trina.

"Just going over the lyrics." Trina says, eyeing Tori cautiously. "Where's Shelby?" She mouths to Tori.

"Upstairs." Tori mouths back. "What's wrong with the lyrics? I thought they were amazing?" She asks out loud, like the silent conversation never happened.

"Nothing, Trina's just arguing." André says as he starts to play the piano again.

"Yeah, she does that." Tori says, ignoring Trina's gasp as if offended.

"Just play the piano." Trina says, rolling her eyes.

**That's it for this chapter. We will start to see more '_VicTORious_' characters soon. To those wondering about when the Jori will start, it'll take a while. I can't say how long, but it won't be until after I do the _'iParty With VicTORious'_ chapters. After that, I'm planning a couple more '_VicTORious_' chapters before doing some 'Sam & Cat' episodes. After that, I'm adding new stuff and we will see both '_VicTORious_' and '_iCarly_' characters.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. After The Performance

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**We see the rest of the '_VicTORious_' cast in this chapter, but remember it takes place before Tori first attends Hollywood Arts, so she doesn't meet anyone else yet, she just sees them in quick passing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't '_VicTORious_' or '_iCarly_', or the characters.**

**No POV**

"You were amazing last night." Shelby tells Tori over the phone, the MMA fighter back in Seattle, getting ready for another pay-per-view fight in a few weeks.

"Thanks." Tori says, smiling over the phone from her room. "I gotta say, thanks to Trina for trying that Chinese herb gargle she told us she found." She says, laughing a bit.

"Yeah." Shelby says, taking a drink from her water bottle. "What happened after the performance? Dad had one his coworkers video tape it and sent it to me. That was all I saw though, just from when you were dragged on stage and up to when the curtain closed." She says, waving bye to her trainer.

"Well, I'm now a student at Hollywood Arts." Tori says, smiling. "The principle came over and talked to me. When he found out I wasn't a student, he offered me a spot. I accepted, and now I'm going to school with André." She says, her excitement noticable in her voice.

"Are you sure you and André aren't a couple?" Shelby asks, standing up and heading to the locker room to shower and change.

"For the last time, André and I aren't a couple. Only good friends." Tori says, sighing.

"Relax. I'm just messing with you." Shelby says, taking her change of clothes out of her bag. "When do you start Hollywood Arts?" She asks, grabbing her body wash and shampoo/conditioner.

"In two days, on Monday." Tori answers. "I got my schedule through e-mail earlier today. I just printed it out and looked up a map online of the school." She says.

"Trina can't show you around?" Shelby asks, closing the locker after grabbing her towel and putting her bag in the locker.

"It's Trina." Tori deadpans.

"Good point." Shelby says with a nod.

"So, what are you up to?" Tori asks, looking over the map and her schedule, trying to figure out the paths to her classes.

"Nothing much. Just about to take a shower. Juan put me through hell to get ready for the next bout." Shelby says, smiling. "Good news about it though. My speed has improved, according to Juan." She says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's good I guess." Tori says with an unsure tone. "Call me later. Trina's taking me to Hollywood Arts after lunch. There's a play going on and she's dragging me there." She says, shutting off her laptop and putting the printed out schedule in a folder by her laptop.

"Good luck. Call me when it's done so I know." Shelby says, placing her change of clothes and towel on the small table in the shower room, her shampoo/conditioner and body wash on the small rack in the shower.

"Will do." Tori says, putting her boots on. "Bye sis. Gotta go. Trina's getting impatient." She says, grabbing her house keys and heading out of her room.

"Got it. Love you sis. talk to you later." Shelby says, both girls hanging up.

"What took you so long?" Trina asks Tori when the youngest gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"I was talking to Shelby, and you only told me about the play a little over ten minutes ago. You didn't tell me when we were leaving, just that it was today." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "It's not even for another hour or so I thought?" She asks, staring at her older sister.

"It is. But I want to get there early to talk to Sikowitz." Trina says, grabbing her keys and walking to the door, Tori following.

"Who?" Tori asks, confused as she follows her sister.

"You'll see later." Trina says, unlocking her door. "Try not to get lost without me. I'm not waiting for you when we get there, so if you don't keep up, too bad." She says, starting the car as soon as Tori closes the passenger door.

The five minute drive is filled with Trina singing to a Taylor Swift song, if you can call it singing, and Tori trying to ignore the sounds coming from her sister.

"Wait up!" Tori yells as Trina opens the door and leaves before Tori can even touch the handle.

"I told you I wasn't waiting." Trina calls over her shoulder as she heads into the school.

"Dangit." Tori says, closing the door. "I hate her sometimes." She says, heading into the school.

Walking in, Tori tries to follow Trina, not really paying attention to the lockers and hallway around her. As she walks by, she sees a couple making out by some lockers, noting that the guy is taller than the girl by a head, his hair shoulder length and fluffy, where as the girl in a brunette like Tori, but a slightly lighter shade and with pink stripes in her hair, her clothing dark.

Walking past them, Tori doesn't notice the slight look the guy gives her, his eyes opening when he heard her footsteps. A moment later, Tori walks into the BlackBox theater, walking past the curly haired blonde boy from the Big Showcase the night before who was in charge of the curtain and lights, who doesn't seem to notice her as he's talking to a curly haired dark haired boy with a puppet.

"Took you long enough." Trina says when Tori catches up to her.

"I got lost trying to find this place. I only remembered where it was because of mom and dad mentioning it." Tori says, stopping to catch her breath.

"Hey chicas." André says, walking up to the Vega's with a smile on his face. "Where were you?" He asks Tori as he gives her a hug.

"Trina left me in the parking lot and didn't tell me how to get here." Tori says when she's released from the hug. "You in the play?" She asks the musician, a smile on her face.

"I'm working the music tonight. Not really much of an actor." André says, leading Tori to some of the chairs.

"Cool. I look forward to hearing the music." Tori says, smiling.

"Quit flirting. André, Lane needs to talk to you about something." Trina says, ignoring Andre's and Tori's attempts at saying they weren't flirting.

"See you later Tori." André says, standing up and heading backstage.

"Shelby was right. You two do act like a couple." Trina says, walking by and heading backstage as well.

"We do not!" Tori calls out, getting frustrated at both her sisters saying that.

"Hey Tori." Tori hears from behind her. Turning around, she sees Lane, the guidance counselor, the guy who told them about Trina's tongue last night.

"Hey." Tori says, a little confused. "I thought Trina said you wanted to talk to André?" She asks, using her thumb to point behind her, where Trina and André went backstage.

"No? I didn't say I needed to talk to him." Lane says, confused. "When did Trina say this?" He asks, looking at the curtain that blocks the backstage.

"Like, a minute ago?" Tori says, looking behind her. "That was weird, but then again, it's Trina." She says, rolling her eyes as she looks back at Lane.

"True." Lane says, nodding in agreement. "You staying for the play?" He asks, looking back at Tori.

"I guess. Trina dragged me here." Tori explains, shrugging her shoulders. "Where is Trina? She backstage with André?" He asks her, curious.

"Yeah. She said she had to talk to Sick o wid, or something?" Tori says, forgetting the name.

"Sikowitz?" Lane asks to clarify, smiling when she nods in agreement. "Yeah, she's been trying to get him to let her be the star of the plays. She keeps getting mad when he denies her." He says, laughing. "I gotta go. Hang out. There's plenty of time before the play. Feel free to walk around the school, get used to it." He says, smiling at her. "See you later." He says, walking backstage.

"Guess I'll explore the school." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will take place between the pilot of '_VicTORious_', and _'iParty With VicTORious'_. After that, I'll either do the _'iParty With VicTORious'_ chapters, or a few more from before that. Since the crossover special was filmed between seasons one and two of '_VicTORious_', that'll be when I do the chapters.**

**Has anyone heard about the rumored 'leaked' pics of Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande from over the weekend? Does anyone know if they're real or fake? I've heard a few different views about it, and some people are saying the topless Victoria pics are real, but I don't know. Not trying to be a perv, just curious about the news.**

**See you next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. A Glimpse At The Secret

**This chapter takes place after _'The Great Ping-Pong Scam'_. It starts with when Tori gives Jade back her dress, after they're done with eating and before they leave the restaurant.**

**Some of you gave me some good ideas, and I might use one or two of them. Unfortunately, the ideas ****for _'iParty With VicTORious'_ won't be used. I already have those chapters written. The idea for ****during _'Tori Gets Stuck'_, where Jade goes through Tori's medical records, will be used. Thank you ****to protogenxl for the medical records idea. The chapter with that idea will be coming soon, a ****couple of chapters or so after the _'iParty'_ chapters.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Random observation: Does anyone realize that in _'Prom Wrecker'_, when Tori digs for the shrimp in her bra, she digs basically to under her breast? You can see where her fingers are searching for the shrimp, and it looks like it's under her left breast, based on how she digs and pulls it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', '_iCarly_', or any of the characters.**

**No POV**

"Give me back my dress." Jade says, standing up from the table and dragging Tori to the restrooms to change clothes again.

"You could say please, you know." Tori sighs out, being dragged along the fancy restaurant.

"I could. But I won't." Jade says, opening the women's restroom door, tossing Tori in. "Take off my dress." She demands, taking the 'ping-pong uniform' off and tossing them to Tori.

"Fine. Fine. Relax." Tori says, trying to unzip the dress. "Can you unzip it for me? I can't reach it." She asks, turning around.

"Ugh." Jade groans, dragging the zipper down. "Now give me back my dress and fishnets." She demands as Tori slides the dress off.

"Fine. Here you go." Tori says with a sigh, handing Jade the dress and slipping the fishnets off that Jade gave her to where.

"Took you long enough." Jade says as she puts the fishnets on.

As they get dressed, and Tori zips up the dress with Jade's demand to since she unzipped it for Tori, Tori's phone goes off, Tori picking it up when Jade yells at her to because she finds the Latina's ringtone annoying.

"Hello?" Tori asks as she answers her phone, zipping up the uniform shirt.

"Hey sis." Shelby says, a smile heard on her voice.

"Hey. Thought you were busy all night?" Tori asks, putting her shoes back on, ignoring Jade's questioning look.

"Rod let me out early." Shelby explains. "What are you up to? You still at that dinner thing?" She asks, Tori hearing a metal door closed.

"Yeah. Just about ready to leave." Tori answers, tying her shoes. "You leaving yourself?" She asks, keeping the question vague because of Jade being close enough to hear still.

"Yeah. Just got out of the shower." Shelby answers. "Juan's dropping me off because my car's in the shop, something about the brake line or something." She says, not knowing the full details, never being one for cars.

"Hope it gets fixed." Tori says with a laugh at the dismissive tone her twin uses. "What?" She whispers to Jade, putting her free hand over the mouth piece as she hears Shelby talking to her trainer.

"Who are you talking to?" Jade asks, her questioning gaze never leaving.

"A relative." Tori responds, not giving away gender or what kind of relative.

"Who? Your annoying sister or something?" Jade says with a scoff, leaning against the sinks.

"Something like that." Tori says, louder than she intended.

"Hey! I am not annoying." Shelby says, offended.

"Not you. We're talking about someone else." Tori says with a laugh into the phone, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Okay. I gotta go. Juan's giving me the 'hurry-the-hell-up' look." Shelby says with a laugh.

"Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." Tori says, a laugh of her own, hanging up when Shelby says 'bye'. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asks Jade as she pockets her phone.

"What kind of relative? It wasn't Trina. That wasn't her voice. Sounded like she was close to our age." Jade says, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"She's just a close relative. That's all you need to know." Tori says, leaving the restroom and heading for the table her friends are still at.  
"I know you're hiding something." Jade says, annoyance in her voice. "I will find out." She says as Tori takes her seat, glaring at the Latina.

"Not easily." Tori counters, sipping her water. "Where's Sikowitz?" She asks André when Jade's about to say something.

"Getting the van. We already payed. We were just waiting on you two." André answers, giving the Goth and Latina confused looks. "What happened when you changed?" He asks, his eyes on Tori in an attempt to avoid Jade's glare.

"A relative called, and Jade wants to know who." Tori says, standing up. "We ready to go?" She asks, looking at the others as she pushes her chair in.

"I'm not done with you, Vega." Jade says, standing up and leaving her chair out, Beck pushing it in after he does his.

"Doesn't mean you'll find out who called." Tori says, walking to the door, Cat and André beside her.

"Why do you care so much?" Beck asks Jade when André holds the door open for everyone.

"Something in Vega's eyes and voice. She's hiding a secret, and I will find it out." Jade says with a smirk, following Robbie and Rex out the door.

"Again, why do you care though?" Beck asks, not knowing why his girlfriend is so focused on a call between relatives.

"I just am." Jade answers with a growl. "I'm sitting up front." She says when Robbie goes to take the passenger seat.

"But I called it on the way!" Robbie whines, giving Jade a pout.

"You made out bill too much to pay. Try me again, and you're being dragged back to Hollywood Arts." Jade says, pushing past Robbie and sitting down, ignoring Sikowitz confused look as she slams the door.

"What is her problem?" Sikowitz asks the others as they pile into the van.

"I'm sitting right here, you know?" Jade asks the teacher with a glare.

"Yes, but they're more likely to answer me." Sikowitz responds, not effected by Jade's tone and glare.

"Nothing. She's just being Jade." Tori says, laying her head on Andre's shoulder. "I'm tired." She explains when everyone but Sikowitz and Jade give her a questioning look.

"When did you two start dating?" Beck asks with a chuckle when he sees how André doesn't mind in the slightest.

"Who's dating?" Cat asks, confused.

"Vega and André." Jade says with a smirk, turning back to face the road.

"We are not a couple!" Tori exclaims loudly. "People really need to stop insinuating that." She says with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"No need to sound so insulted." André says in a fake-offended tone.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Tori says to her best friend.

**Sorry for the weird ending, and for the Tori/Shelby moment to be shorter than usual. I wanted to start more on the Jori a bit more for now.**

**Next chapter will be based on the episode 'Sleepover at Sikowitz'. After that, I'll do the '_iParty With VicTORious'_ chapters. Those chapters will be the longest so far, it'll be my attempt at keeping the '_iCarly_' characters seen more, as well as build up the Tori/Shelby bond, as well as Tori/Jade friendship, then relationship when it gets there.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. During The Sleepover

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**This chapter, as I mentioned last chapter, takes place during _'Sleepover At Sikowitz'_. It starts with Tori getting ready for method acting sleepover, with Shelby helping her. Why Shelby's back in L.A. will be explained.**

**Thanks to a few reviewers for pointing out some stuff. I added to the gun and badge Tori used for the sleepover explaining why she was able to use them. As for Jade going through Tori's room during 'The Wood', we'll find out if she saw a picture of Shelby with Tori in a later chapter. Thanks for the idea, ScottyBgood. I didn't think of that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you'll read.**

**No POV**

"Why are you dressing up as a cop with a lot of red lipstick?" Shelby asks her twin as she helps do her hair.

"A method acting excercise Sikowitz is having us do." Tori says, grabbing a tube of red lipstick.

"And why are you doing this?" Shelby asks, finishing Tori's hair and handing her the cap.

"We were doing a method acting thing in school today and no one liked it. So as a challenge, Sikowitz is making us do this sleepover to test us." Tori says, standing up and grabbing the police shirt, the badge and gun old ones belonging to their dad.

"Ah. Good luck." Shelby says with a small laugh. "Sikowitz is that weird teacher, isn't he?" She asks, helping Tori with the shirt.

"Yep. That's Sikowitz." Tori says with a nod. "He's awesome though. He's more like the fun uncle instead of a teacher to us." She says, buttoning the shirt. "Help me with the lipstick?" She asks, handing the tube to Shelby.

"Sure." Shelby says with a small smile "How'd you get dad's old gun and badge?" She asks.

"Dad's letting me use his old badge from when he was in the academy, the one they let him keep. As for the gun, the clip is empty and the firing clip was removed, plus a couple of other things to make sure it's not dangerous or anything. Why are you here, again? You never told me why you were in town. I thought you had to train for the bout?" Tori asks, pursing her lips for Shelby to do the lipstick.

"Well, for one, I'm here to congratulate our parents on their anniversary." Shelby starts, opening the lipstick and turning the base enough to start putting it on Tori. "Other than that, Rod gave me the rest of the month off after keeping my title against Maya Feckner again." She says, sliding the lipstick over Tori's lips. "How much of this am I supposed to use?" She asks, stopping after a coat.

"A lot. The role is I'm a police officer who wears way too much red lipstick." Tori says, grabbing her hand mirror and checking the make up. "Gonna need a lot more One." She says, using the nicknames from when the were kids.

"You got it Two." Shelby says, using the lipstick again. "Anyway, more to why I'm here." She says, sliding the lipstick until Tori tells her to stop. "I figured it's been a while since I was here, so I called mom and asked if my room was still open and if Trina hasn't made it hers." She says with a laugh.

"Cool. What are you going to do while I'm gone and mom and dad are doing whatever for their anniversary?" Tori asks, flinching slightly at the amount of lipstick. "Dang, that's a lot." She says, looking at her lips in the mirror.

"You said a lot." Shelby says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, just didn't think it'd look like I got bad liposuction in my lips." Tori says, putting the mirror down.

"I'm staying in my room, watching old clips of some of my bouts, going over anything that I could use in training to improve my skills." Shelby says, answering Tori's question from before.

"What are mom and dad doing, anyway? Do you know?" Tori asks, grabbing her keys and the unopened box of Raison Bran for her method acting role.

"I think they said they were watching 'Terms Of Endearment' and sharing a romantic evening." Shelby says, sitting on Tori's bed. "How are you getting to where this method acting assignment thing?" She asks, watching her sister get ready.

"Trina's dropping me off on her way to the mall." Tori answers, sitting beside Shelby.

"You ready?" Trina asks Tori, walking in without knocking, as usual.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Tori says with a sigh, standing up. "See ya later Batman." Tori says with a small laugh at Shelby.

"See ya Robin." Shelby answers, smiling. "Have fun at the mall, Joker." She tells Trina, laughing at the offended look on the older Vega sister's face.

"Stop calling me that!" Trina says, fuming as she drags a laughing Tori downstairs.

"Ah, I love doing that." Shelby says, heading into her room, booting up her laptop.

A few hours later, Shelby hears someone downstairs, a voice she doesn't recognize. Opening her door, she carefully walks to the top of the stairs, peering over to see a teen boy with and afro, dressed in a suit, without the dress jacket.

"Who the heck is he?" Shelby whispers to herself as she watches him sit on the couches and grab the bowl of popcorn, laughing at the movie, as her mom and dad share a look she doesn't understand.

Shrugging her shoulders, Shelby heads back to her room and puts her headphones on as she watches her first fight against Maya Feckner, making notes on things she thinks she could improve.

As the hours pass, she shuts down her laptop and hears footsteps heading up the stairs. Quickly turning around, forgetting she didn't close her door like usual, she's stunned when she sees her parents walking down the hall.

"What's going on?" She asks her parents, looking down the hall when she hears a small group of laughter.

"Tori's friends hijacked our anniversary and are currently laughing at 'Terms Of Endearment'." Holly says, sighing.

"It's a comedy?" Shelby asks, confused.

"No. That's not stopping them though." David says, sighing as well. "We're heading to bed. Good luck dealing with them." He says, guiding his wife to their room.

"I'll try." Shelby says, waving her parents goodnight. "I should probably call Tori, huh?" She says, closing and locking her door.

As she gets ready for bed, she hears footsteps coming down the hall, from the direction of the stairs.

"Where's the stupid bathroom?" Shelby hears from an annoyed voice. Looking through the keyhole, she sees a brunette with highlights walk by, sighing as she passes random doors, dressed like a farm girl. "Stupid Vega." She says, opening the door to the upstairs bathroom.

"Who the hell is she?" Shelby asks herself, watching the door close. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." She says, making sure the door is locked.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. How was Shelby's first glance at Jade?**

**See you all next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	8. iParty Part 1-A Quick Warning

**This chapter takes place during _'iParty With VicTORious'_, before we see Tori and Steven watching '_iCarly_'. It starts with Tori and Shelby talking over the phone before Steven arrives. I know I mentioned a few chapters ago that the _'iParty With VicTORious'_ chapters will take place before season 2 of _'VicTORious'_, but I changed it to take place right after _'Beggin On Your Knees'_. This is a little shorter than I intended, but chapters should hopefully get longer. For the sake of the chapter, Jade's hair is black, not brunette, during the crossover episode. I know her hair was originally a little darker than it was in season one, but since I'm basing this after the start of season two, her hair is how it is in season two.**

**I don't remember which of Steven's parent's live in L.A., so I'm saying it's his mom. If I'm wrong, let me know and I'll fix it.**

**I added a bit in the last chapter, explaining the gun and badge Tori got from her dad for the assignment at Sikowitz's. If you want to go back and read it, you can. It's a little bit when Tori asks Shelby about helping her with the make-up.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or '_iCarly_', or the characters.**

**No POV**

"When's Steven supposed to stop by?" Shelby asks her sister as she drives to her apartment, just getting done with some grocery shopping.

"About an hour or so. He's out to lunch with his mom. He said he was gonna rest for a bit when he got home." Tori says, unplugging her laptop, after the battery is fully charged.

"I have a bad feeling about him." Shelby warns her sister. "There's something off about him." She says into her hands-free headset.

"You say that about all of my boyfriends." Tori says, chuckling as she puts her shoes on and heads downstairs, phone to her ear and laptop in her free hand.

"Well, I was right about Ryder, and you two weren't even exclusive or anything." Shelby counters as she pulls into the parking garage. "I told you it was suspicious that he acted all sad or whatever when he told you he didn't pick out a song yet for that Full Moon Jam." She points out, opening her door and unlocking the trunk to get her groceries. "And that he waited until after you two got close before he even thought about it." She says as her door closes, her four bags of groceries in hand as she closes the trunk and locks the door.

"One out of three. That doesn't mean anything." Tori dismisses.

"Two out of three. Remember how Daniel cheated on you towards the end, and don't forget how eager he was to kiss you while dating your friend Cat." Shelby says, walking through the apartment complex to the elevator, using her elbow to hit her floor number.

"We were already broken up before that." Tori defends herself, getting upset at the accusation.

"Not according to what you told me." Shelby says as she stands in the elevator, waiting for it to stop at her floor. "You told me, three days before you broke up with him, that you caught him making out with some blonde when you stopped by to surprise him. On Valentine's Day no less." She says, ignoring the growl from her twin.

"Don't bring that up!" Tori yells as she sets her laptop on the couch.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit it was suspicious. After you caught him, he denied it, saying she was his cousin and he was comforting her after a break up." Shelby says, her tone changing to sympathetic. "You have to admit, he has a tendency to cheat on his current girlfriend with an ex. You said yourself that the blonde was who he dated prior to you." She says as she opens her door and walks in.

"I'm sorry for freaking out, I just hate remembering that. I purposely blocked it out after the break up." Tori says, sighing. "I understand you're looking out for me, but please understand, I can handle myself." She says, opening her laptop.

"I know." Shelby says, closing and locking the door before setting the bags on the counter. "Promise me to watch this Steven. If he says or does anything that doesn't make sense, let me know." She says, opening her fridge to put her groceries away.

"I will. Don't worry." Tori says, grateful for the concern. "So, what are you up to today? More training?" She asks, standing up and heading into the fridge to get a drink.

"No. I just told Jaun and Rod that I'm taking a year off of fighting." Shelby says, putting the milk in the fridge. "I'm still doing some training to stay fit, but that's it." She says, grabbing the frozen goods and putting them in the freezer.

"Why are you taking a year off?" Tori asks, grabbing a refillable water bottle and filling it with the purified tap water in the fridge.

"I've been doing nothing but fight and train for the last three years." Shelby says, putting the canned goods in the cupboard. "I can use the break." She says, grabbing the fruit smoothies in the fridge.

"That's good." Tori says, taking her seat. "How did Rod react?" She asks, leaning back a bit as she takes a drink.

"Not well. At all." Shelby says with a chuckle. "He accepted it, but he was far from happy. He's putting out a press release later today, explaining it." She says, putting the last of the food where they belong.

"Yeah, his reaction is easy to believe." Tori says, chuckling as well. "What are you going to do to pass the time now that you're not fighting too much anymore?" She asks, sipping her water.

"Don't know. Maybe spend more time with you guys. Stop by for a few days to a week in a few days." Shelby says, putting the paper bags under the sink for now. "Maybe have you over. You have a semester break coming up an a month or so, right?" She asks, heading to the living room to watch some MMA bouts on pay-per-view.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Tori asks, surprised at how fast she drank her water.

"Trina." Shelby answers simply. "She told me a while ago."

"Yeah, that's Trina." Tori says, nodding. "Hey, I'm gonna let you go. Steven's here." Tori says, putting her water bottle in the sink when she sees Steven's car from the front window.

"Okay. Remember, anything off, let me know. If I have to, I'll break his arms and legs." Shelby says, completely serious.

"And get in trouble for using your training on someone who didn't hit you first." Tori points out, heading for the door.

"Whatever. I'll let you go. Talk to you later Twin." Shelby says, shrugging her shoulders at the flaw in her plan.

"See ya Twin." Tori says, hanging up. "Hey Steven." Tori says, hugging her boyfriend.

"Hey. How'd you know I was here?" Steven asks, hugging the Latina.

"Heard your car pull up, saw it from the window." Tori explains, holding Steven's hand as she walks to the couch. "Why are you so early? You said you'd be an hour at least?" She asks, turning her laptop on.

"Decided to stop by here first. I called my mom, she's not home yet." Steven answers, putting his arm around Tori's shoulders.

"What do you want to do while you wait for your mom?" Tori asks, leaning into Steven's body.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Steven asks, shrugging his shoulders.

"Want to watch '_iCarly_'?" Tori asks as she types in her password.

"Eh, I don't really like '_iCarly_'." Steven says, his voice shaking a bit.

"Oh come on. Everyone loves '_iCarly_'." Tori says, opening the internet browser and clicking on the '_iCarly_' tab in her favorites. "You okay? You look a little nervous." She asks him when she notices how he's acting, Shelby's warning flashing quickly in her head.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Steven says, giving Tori a small smile. With that, Tori starts the most recent episode, smiling at Carly and Sam's usual introduction.

**Hope you all liked the chapter. I read online that something Tori posted on _TheSlap_ during the crossover that Steven didn't like watching '_iCarly_' with her, so I put a bit of that in this chapter. Next chapter will be a later part of the episode. I don't know which part yet though.**

**See you all next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	9. iParty Part2-The Discovery

**This chapter takes place during the start of the party, when they arrive. This one doesn't start with Tori and Shelby talking to each other. The phone conversation will happen, but later in the chapter.**

**I changed up some of the stuff from the episode. I don't remember most of the episode, hence why I changed it up a bit.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you'll read is mine.**

**No POV**

"Oh my god. This place is hug." Cat's phone says for her, since she can't talk herself yet.

"Hug?" Tori asks, sharing a confused look with the others.

"Huge." Cat types in, the mechanical voice says for her. When everyone nods in understanding, they start to walk around, looking at the large room.

After André introduces everyone to the DJ, Mustang, and Tori embarrasses herself by imitating Mustang's phrase, they walk around. Cat and Robbie, with Rex, walk around the house, eventually finding her way to the game room where the surfing game is. Tori and Steven walk around the house, trying to find a place for their 'hundred-day kiss'. André and Mustang work on the equipment for the music, getting some started as they wait.

Jade and Beck arrive almost twenty minutes after the others, Beck holding a small duffel bag. A few minutes later, after more people arrive at the party, Beck heads away, handing Jade the small bag.

"Did you find one?" Jade asks her boyfriend when he returns.

"Yeah, there's one out back, and it's huge." Beck says, his shirt partially unbuttoned, leaning against the bar, a cup of soda in hand.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tori asks, confused.

"A Jacuzzi. Jade loves those." Beck answers, sipping his soda, as Jade takes a blue two-piece from the bag.

"I like to pretend I've been captured by witches and they're using me to make human soup." Jade says, shaking some dust off the bikini.

"I'm sure you'd be delicious?" Steven says, more like a question, as he briefly stares at Jade's chest.

"Yeah, I doubt it." Jade says, setting the bikini over her shoulder.

"You brought a swimsuit?" Tori asks the Goth. "I would have brought a swimsuit if I'd've known." She says, eyeing the Goth's body quickly, looking away before anyone noticed. At that moment, Sikowitz jumps up from behind the bar, blowing a trumpet, scaring everyone nearby, minus Beck.

"Sikowitz! You scared the pee out of me." Tori says, giving Jade a weird look when the Goth leans back and looks at Tori's butt, checking.

"Did I scare you?" Sikowitz asks, hoping for clarification.

"Yes! I peed!" Tori exclaims, her hands going behind her, subtley patting her butt.

"And did I scare you, Beck?" The teacher asks, staring at the Canadian.

"Nope." Beck says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I told you. He's un-scarable." Jade says, taking a step forward. "Come on Beck. Let's go to the Jacuzzi so I can pretend to be human soup." She says, leading her boyfriend away.

"Jacuzzi. My favorite Italian word for hot, watery, bubbly." Sikowitz says, waving his arms, as he walks away in the same direction Jade and Beck went, an odd look on his face.

"Hey, André. This party is awesome." Tori says, dragging Steven when she sees her best friend.

"Oh, hey." André says, jumping slightly when Tori taps his shoulder. "Thanks." He says, looking around at the guests.

Before Tori says anything, Robbie and Rex walk by, and André heads towards him, giving Tori a quick goodbye.

After André and Rex talk, the musician claiming almost everyone at the party crashed when someone tells him there was a party crasher, someone in a panda suit comes up behind him and hits his butt with a tennis racket.

When André walked away, Tori shrugs her shoulders and walks away, Steven at her side. After walking around, Steven leads her to a small room with little people, and when everyone leaves, he hands her a small box. After some slight flirting, Tori opens it, gushing at the charm bracelet. Shortly after helping put it on her wrist, Steven says he's going to check in with some friends after his phone goes off in a text, leaving Tori to walk around herself while she admires the bracelet.

After finding a quiet room, Tori takes her phone and calls Shelby, wanting to get the fighter caught up.

"What's up? How's the party?" Shelby asks upon answering, recognizing the number as Tori's.

"Hey, just called to chat." Tori says, eyes on her bracelet. "Guess what Steven just gave me?" She asks, moving her wrist to look at the the charms.

"What?" Shelby asks, groaning a bit at the mention of her twin's boyfriend.

"A beautiful charm bracelet. He said it was mad especially for me, saying it's one of a kind, just like me." Tori gushes.

"Okay, you might hate me for this, but I'm still thinking he's using you, or cheating on you, or something." Shelby says, sitting on her couch. "He gives me a bad feeling, the same as Ryder."

"Well, that reminds me of something too." Tori says, looking around, making sure no one's around.

"What's up?" Shelby asks, concerned.

"Well, when Steven stopped by yesterday after we hung up, he asked me what I wanted to do." Tori starts, looking around. "I asked if he wanted to watch 'iCarly', he started acting nervous after he said that he didn't like it and I said everyone loves it." She says, eyes looking at her bracelet, eyes showing worry more than love now.

"Yeah, that is weird." Shelby says, leaning back on the couch. "Did you ask him about it?" Shelby asks, concern for her sister.

"Yeah. He said he was tired. I let it go, but I knew he was hiding something. People don't go from acting excited like they're commiting a crime when they're tired." Tori says, sighing.

"Yeah, that's true." Shelby says, sighing as well.

"Hey, I'm gonna let you go. I'm gonna see if I can find Steven." Tori says, standing up.

"Alright, talk to you later Artemis." Shelby says, using a nickname she hasn't used in a couple years. After they both watched the 'Twitches' movie on Disney Channel, they started calling each other the original names for the twins, Artemis and Apolla.

"Later Apolla. I'll let you know how things go." Tori promises. When they both hang up, Tori pockets her phone and heads around the house, calling out Steven's name. Finding a room similar to the one she was just in, this one with a bucket of ice and soda in the corner, she asks the three teens in the room if they've seen him, stopping when she recognizes them as the '_iCarly_' team.

A few minutes later, after talking and Tori saying how much of a fan she is of '_iCarly_', Carly says that she's in love with Tori's boyfriend, and Tori's in love with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tori asks with a confused smile.

With that, Carly admits that they're dating the same guy, showing the bracelet to Tori to prove it.

"At least he made yours out to Carly, and mine to Tori." Tori says, checking the name on the bracelet. "Oh man, mine says Topi." She whines out, dropping her wrist.

"Unless he's dating a third girl named 'Topi'." Freddie says in an attempt to joke. "Too soon?" He says, stopping when the three girls glare at him.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry the chapters aren't getting as long as I said. The next one should be, since that one'll involve Steven getting called out, and a few other things. Also, I'll try getting Jade and Tori more interactions than they did in the crossover.**

**I had to end the chapter with that Freddie moment. It's one of my favorites from the episode.**

**There will be one, maybe two, more _'iParty With VicTORious'_ chapters to go before I use more _'VicTORious'_ episodes. I probably won't do any '_iCarly_' episodes because I've only seen the ones from season two, _'iParty With VicTORious'_, and '_iGoodbye_', though I've only seen '_iGoodbye_' once, the day it aired.**

**I will try using the '_iCarly_' characters, other than Shelby, somehow during them and when I do.**

**See you all next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	10. iParty Part 3-Relaxing In The Jacuzzi

**This chapter takes place just after Steven was humiliated on _'iCarly'_. Only a bit of it takes place then, the rest will be after the performance at the end. We see more Jori in this chapter, as well as another phone call between Tori and Shelby, and Jade again hears Tori's side.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**I use a line from a popular show. If anyone can guess the name of the show the line is from, the line itself, and the character who says it, they win a prize. The prize? I will write a one-shot for them, based on an idea they give me. The only parameters of the one-shot are that it must be Jori, no smut or heavy violence, and should either take place between season two and the season finale. I will accept an idea during season one, and AU though. I only want it after two because of that's when Tori and Jade seem closer to each other than in previous seasons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or _'iCarly'_, or the characters. Only the plot.**

**Jade POV**

After the performance, where surprisingly Tori was able to hold me on her back with ease, and I willingly did it for some reason, both groups of teens, the '_iCarly_' group and us, decide to hang around the building, dividing into three groups. Sikowitz, Spencer, André, and Gibby went to the game room to play that surfing game again. Freddie, Sam, Carly, Cat, and Robbie stick around the main room where we performed the song, chatting and doing whatever.

Vega, Beck, and I went to the Jacuzzi, why she came with us I don't know. Sitting in the Jacuzzi, Beck and I in our swim gear, Vega changed out of her pants into a pair of shorts her sister had, her legs sitting in the water. Why Trina had an extra pair of shorts, I don't know or care.

"Sorry that Steven was a cheater." Beck tells Vega as we relax in the Jacuzzi.

"Don't be. I was warned, and didn't listen." Vega responds, eyes down.

"Who warned you about him?" Beck asks, ignoring the glare I send him.

"Just someone who knows how to read people." Vega answers, looking away when we look at her questioningly.

"Someone who?" I ask, glaring at her. "This is the second time you mentioned someone, but say nothing to give anything away." I point out, slowly heading towards her.

"No one you need to know about." Vega says, sounding upset. "So, what were you two doing all night? No one really saw you since you left for the Jacuzzi and after you came back during the rap battle." She asks, clearing her throat.

"Why do you care?" I ask her, smirking at her.

"Jade, she was just asking." Beck says, cutting off anything Vega or I were about to say. "She was just asking a question." He says, putting his arm around my forearm and pulling me back.

"Why do you always do this?" Vega asks me, a hurt look in her eyes. "No matter what, you always treat me like the enemy." She asks, eyes locked on mine.

"You rubbed and kissed my boyfriend." I remind her, leaning forward. "And all you've done since then is annoy the holy hell out of me." I say with a snarl.

"Screw this." Vega says, standing out of the Jacuzzi and walking away, ignoring Beck's attempts to talk to her.

"What the hell was that about?" Beck asks, turning to face me. "She was just asking a question, that was no need to be such a gank." He says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why do you always defend her?" I ask, mirroring his actions with a glare. "No matter what, you always defend her, not your girlfriend." I point out, taking a step forward.

"She has done nothing to either of us. She hasn't done anything to steal me from you or anything." He tells me, not backing down.

"So what, because she didn't say or do anything that we know of, she's nothing to worry about?" I ask him, scoffing.

"You need to learn to lighten up." Beck says, climbing out of the Jacuzzi. "Until you calm down and are willing to talk without freaking out, I don't want to talk to you." He says, wrapping his towel around his waist and walking away, shirt and shoes in hand.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yell, staring at him as he walks up the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I yell after him, glaring.

When he doesn't say or do anything but walk away, I fume in the Jacuzzi for a few minutes, mumbling under my breath. After fuming, I climb out as well and wrap my body in my towel and walk along the side of the Jacuzzi, grumbling.

'Why does he always take that boyfriend-stealing grunch?' I think as I pace. 'Since day one, he never takes my side when she;s involved.' I continue to think, drying quickly. Getting dressed, I head into the house to see it almost empty, just the two groups, the DJ, and a few Northridge girls talking to Rex and surprisingly Robbie.

"Hey Jade!" Cat yells, walking away from Carly and Sam to give me one of her usual tackle-hug. "Why did Beck walk in all angry earlier?" She asks me, bouncing where she stands.

"Not your business." I grunt out, trying to force Cat off of me. "LET ME GO!" I yell when she doesn't loosen her grip.

"Eep!" She squeeks out, releasing me and backing away.

"You know I hate when you don't let me go after two seconds." I growl out. "It's not your business. It is your business to tell me where he went, or where Vega went." I tell her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, Beck went to the game room with André and Freddie to try that surfing game after it got fixed after sending Sinjin out the window." Cat says, playing with her hair. "Tori went with Trina. I think they're out front, Tori came in a bit before Beck and dragged Trina out the front door." She says, eyes widening. "Is she mad at me? She didn't look at me when I tried to say hi."

"Trust me, it's not you she's mad at." I say, heading for the front door. "Talk to you later Cat." I tell her as I walk away.

"Think I can head there for a week?" I hear Vega ask into her phone when I open the door.

"Are you sure about this? Take a week off because of that bitch?" Trina asks her sister.

"I can use it." Vega answers her sister. "Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow when I get my stuff packed." She says into her phone.

**Tori POV**

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow when I get my stuff packed." I tell Shelby after turning my attention to my phone.

"Is it that bastard Steven?" Shelby asks me, sounding frustrated.

"No, not him. It's Jade. A girl I knnow from school." I answer in the phone. "Go back to the party. I'm fine. Kenan has a top notch alarm system. He set it when he left during the song." I tell Trina, nodding at her.

"Wait, isn't she that Goth you told me about, with the brunette hair?" Shelby asks, a curiosity in her tone.

"Yeah? Well, it's black now though." I tell her, confused. "Why do you ask?" I ask her, leaning my back against the side of the house, under the porch light beside the door.

"During that method acting sleepover, I heard some girl looking for the bathroom in the upstairs hallyway. When I looked out my keyhole, I saw a brunette haired cowgirl walking down the hall. Mom told me it was Jade and it was her costume." Shelby says, sounding curious about something.

"How did mom know it was her? Mom only met André before." I ask her, sighing.

"He told her about it the next day." Shelby says. "He was the only one still there the next morning."

"Did he know you were there?" I ask, concern in my voice.

"No. Relax." Shelby says with a laugh. "He heard me when I was in the bathroom the next morning, an hour or so before you got home, and mom just said it was Trina. Trina stayed the night at a friend's after the mall, so he believed her." She says, laughing lightly.

"So what, he told her about everyone or something?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. She was curious about why so many people were there, interrupting their anniversary." She says, laughing. "So, how long are you planning on staying, exactly?" She asks, her tone shifting from relaxed to slightly stressed.

"Just the week of semester break." I say, sighing. "I'll be there the day it starts, and I'll leave that Friday." I tell her, pushing off the wall. "I'm gonna tell everyone bye and head home. Talk to you later." I say, closing my eyes.

"See you later sis." Shelby says in a whisper as we hang up.

**No POV**

"What was that about?" Jade asks herself as she jumps aside when Tori enters the house. "She's leaving for a week?" She asks as she watches Tori head towards the game room, where the others are.

Silently following Tori, Jade keeps her eyes on Tori as the Latina walks into the game room, talking to her sister and her friends, the new friends included.

"Ready to go?" Trina asks Tori once Tori is done with her goodbyes.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tori says, a hint of tears in her eyes as she passes her sister.

"Leaving already?" Sikowitz asks the Vega sisters, walking into the game room, coconut in hand.

"When did you leave?" André asks, staring at the teacher.

"A couple of minutes ago. I had to get another coconut." Sikowitz says, drinking from the coconut. "So, you're leaving already? It's only 9:30, a little early to leave." He says to Tori, concern in his eyes and voice.

"Yeah. Getting tired and I have some stuff to plan." Tori says, a fake smile on her face. "See you Monday at school." She says with a quick one-armed hug to the teacher.

"See you. Hope all is well." Sikowitz says to the youngest Latina. "Anyone up for a game of improv?" He asks as the Vega's leave the room.

"Cat, let's go. I want to leave." Jade tells the small redhead, grabbing her boyfriend's left arm.

"But I want to play." Cat says with a whine, pouting at Jade.

"Come on. One round won't hurt." Beck says, giving Jade a gentle smile.

"Don't care." Jade says with a slight growl. "I have a script I want to start, and if I don't start soon, I'll forget. If I forget, it's all your fault, and I will make you regret it." She says, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Fine. Let's go." Beck says with a sigh. "You riding with André?" He asks Robbie as Jade, Cat on her six, leaves the room.

"Yeah. He's dropping me off on his way. I think he said he's taking Sinjin as well." Robbie says as Beck grabs his jacket and heads out.

"Okay. See you guys later. Nice meeting all of you." Beck says, waving to everyone in the room.

As he leaves, Jade and Cat are already at the front door, Jade spotting the Vega's pulling away, the light from the room showing Tori close to tears before the light shuts off from Trina pushing the button.

"Is Tori okay?" Cat asks with a pout, watching Trina's car leave the parking area of Kenan's house.

"Why should I care?" Jade asks, glaring at the car. "Took you long enough." She says when Beck appears behind them.

"Sorry, I was saying bye to everyone." Beck says, shrugging his shoulders, as he follows Jade to his car.

"Whatever. Let's go." Jade says, leading the three to the car.

**Hope this chapter was okay. Next chapter takes place before _'Tori Gets Stuck'_ and _'Locked Up'_. Tori's plans will change, since I do intend on her going to Yerba with the others like they did in the episode.**

******In a few chapters, I have Sikowitz tell the gang that they have to come up with some ideas for a school play. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know now and I can incorporate them into the chapter after that. I'll be asking at the end of that chapter again in case anyone has any other ideas they might have thought of by then. I look forward to any ideas you come up with, and whichever ideas are used, whoever offered the idea gets credit.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'm going to be taking a short break from this fic, only a week or two, to work on 'Mermaid's Tale 2' After I get all the chapters of that done, I'll continue this. While this is on break, if anyone comes up with ideas, as noted above, please let me know in a review or PM. I'm stuck on ideas, and I could really use your guys' help.**

**Blessed Be.**


	11. A Break

**This is kinda filler, taking place before _'Tori Gets Stuck'_. Next chapter will take place during the episode.**

**To who told me about twins sometimes finishing each others' sentences, I'm sorry I forgot who you are, the idea is seen in here.**

**I was going to wait until Monday to update this again, but I decided to do it today because I was afraid I'd forget if I didn't.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', '_iCarly_', or any of the characters. I own the plot itself, not counting the plots of the episodes.**

**No POV**

"Hey, you still coming up for semester break?" Shelby asks her sister as she leans against Tori's bed, her twin typing something on her laptop from her desk.

"Maybe. I don't know, to be honest." Tori says, saving the document before closing the file, shutting her laptop off.

"What changed? Is that Jade chick still being a bitch?" Shelby asks, sitting up.

"Yeah, she is." Tori admits. "She doesn't seem as bad though, not like she was a few weeks ago." She says, turning her chair to face Shelby. "I don't know what changed. I've been getting less mad at her for how she acts."

"Do you like her?" Shelby asks, eyes on Tori. "As in, have a crush on her?" She asks, emphasizing 'crush'.

"I don't know." Tori says with a groan, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "I don't know." She repeats.

"Look, Two, you can tell me if you do." Shelby says, again using the old nickname. "I won't judge you. Mom and dad won't. Hell, Trina will most likely be glad that you do, more guys for her." Shelby says with a laugh, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I know." Tori says with a small smile of her own. "It's not that. It's everyone else's reactions. I'm afraid of how Jade herself will react, the most. She doesn't consider me a friend or anything, and she's still convinced I want to steal Beck from her." She says, her smile dropping, being replaced with a frown.

"Well, if she tries anything, I'll kick her ass." Shelby promises. "Hey, I have an idea." Shelby says, standing up and smiling at Tori.

"No. I know you're planning something, and the answer is no." Tori says, not wanting to hear her sister. "That smile and your sudden reaction tells me nothing good." She points out when Shelby goes to say something.

"Oh, come on." Shelby says with a pout. "I just want to..."

"Swap places and study my friends?" Tori cuts in, knowing what her sister wants.

"Yeah. Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" Shelby asks, confused at her sister's reaction. "You told me how they are, and I know how to play you..."

"Yeah, when we messed with Trina and our family when we were kids." Tori says, again finishing Shelby's sentence. "And no. You're not an actor. You can't sing. Those two things are important at that school, especially with my classes." She points out, standing up and sitting on her bed, across from Shelby.

"Please? We'll ask dad to write something about me being unable to sing, a doctor's note or something. And as for the acting..."

"I will not help you learn to act so you can pretend to be me for a day." Tori says, cutting off Shelby. "I know you well." She says with a smirk at her sister.

"Fine. You can't stop me from learning to act though." Shelby says with a smirk. "And you forget, you'll be going to the doctor's in a few weeks for new contacts and glasses." She says, her smirk growing. "No one knows you're going except the family. So, what's to stop me from going there for you? I mean, I have nothing going on for a while." She says, smirking.

"I could always call Rod and tell him that 'I' want to get training started early." Tori says, a smirk of her own now. "You forget, I am an actress. I could pass as you pretty easily. On the phone at least." She says, holding up Shelby's PearPhone.

"How did you get my phone?" Shelby asks, jumping up and grabbing the phone from Tori's hand.

"You left it on my desk when you were charging it earlier." Tori points out, smiling. "Are we clear?" She asks, smiling innocently at her twin.

"You are evil." Shelby whispers, pocketing her phone.

All Tori does in response is smile, standing up from her bed and going to her dresser. "I'm gonna shower. When I get back, I need to go over my lines for a play I'm auditioning for. Have fun." Tori says, grabbing some casual clothes, a light purple tank top and matching boy shorts, before leaving her room.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. Next chapter will take place during _'Tori Gets Stuck'_.**

**Thank you for reading. Sorry this was short.  
**

**Blessed Be.**


	12. During Steamboat Suzy

**This chapter takes place just when the flower guy walks in with the Bush Daisies for Tori. I cut out some of the dialogue, simply because I forgot what all they say in the episode, so I just put in what I could remember. Since Jade is into the creepy stuff, I can kinda see her as the type to take the blood Tori first gave after hiding it. We see how she got the blood back from the food cart she put it on and how she hid it.**

**Another random observation: Nathan Kress was in an episode of '_CSI_'. He's in season 10, which took place in 2010 or 2011, which was about the third season of '_iCarly_', I believe. He looks like he does during season two or three of '_iCarly_'. I forget the name of the episode, all I know is that on the season 10 box set, it's disc 5, the second or third episode on the disc.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', '_iCarly_', or any characters.**

**No POV**

"No Tori, don't!" Trina yells, her arm shooting out to grab Tori's arm before the youngest half-Latina could grab the orange flowers. "Those are Bush Daisies!" She yells when Tori stops.

"Ah!" Tori yells, backing up. "I am way allergic to Bush Daisies." She explains when the others look at her. "Did you go through my medical records?" She asks the Goth, who has a poorly hidden smirk on her face.

"I do my research." Jade says simply, catching the slight hint of hear in the youngest Vega's eyes.

"Hey guys, Robbie's in the hospital." Lane says, walking into the BlackBox, interrupting the Tori-Jade argument.

"What?" Everyone says, staring at the guidance counselor. "What happened?" Tori asks, walking up to Lane, the others behind her.

"Well, according to this text message I got from Rex," Lane starts, staring at the others, everyone sharing a look of confusion. "'There's a car parked in Robbie's butt'." He says, his confusion growing. "You guys should go visit." He says as he puts his phone in his pocket.

"Can we?" Cat asks Sikowtiz.

"Of course." Sikowitz says, nodding to everyone. When everyone goes to head to the doors, following Lane out the door.

"Wait." Tori says, stopping prior to the door, turning to face Jade.

"What?" Jade asks, annoyed at being stopped.

"Is this just another ploy for you to get the lead in the play?" Tori asks, glaring at the Goth.

"No." Jade says, her annoyance growing. "How about I go to the hospital, and you can stay here?" She says, walking to the door.

"Wait." Tori says when Jade gets to the door.

"What?" Jade groans out, turning to face Tori.

"How do I know this isn't a ploy to..."

"Both of you go to the hospital." Sikowitz says, cutting off Tori.

"We'll both go." Jade and Tori say, heading out of the BlackBox.

Twenty minutes later, Tori, Trina, André, Jade, Cat, and Lane walk into Robbie's room at the hospital.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Tori asks, now dressed in her regular clothes instead of her character's clothes.

"There's a car parked in Robbie's butt." Rex says when everyone walks in.

"Rex!" Robbie says, hitting Rex's shoulder.

After talking for a few minutes, and Trina dragging Cat away after the nurse tells her where the patients with tuberculosis are, the doctor tells Tori that they can't operate since they don't have enough of Robbie's blood type.

"O." Tori says when the doctor tells them his blood type.

"Negative." André adds in, finishing the type.

"Wait. All you need is some O-negative blood?" Jade asks the doctor, a smirk on her face. "I know where you can get some O-negative blood." She says, her smirk growing.

"Where?" Tori asks, confused.

"Right here." Jade says, lifting up Tori's left arm, tapping the vein where the doctors always take the blood for blood work from.

"I'm O-negative?" Tori asks herself out loud before a hint of fear enters her mind. "You did go through my medical records." She says, appalled as she pulls her arm back.

"Told you I do my research." Jade says in the voice she uses to mock Tori, a smirk at the fear in Tori's eyes and voice.

"Would you be willing to give some blood?" The doctor asks Tori, unaware about Tori and Jade's argument.

"Yeah. Sure." Tori says, her eyes wide at Jade.

After being led away and giving blood, Tori starts to relax, taking a sip of the orange juice the nurse left, missing her cookie. Soon after, the doctor walks back in, asking Tori to give more blood since the first pint was lost. After agreeing, she gives a second pint. As she sits and relaxes, feeling slightly fatigued from giving two pints of blood, Robbie walks in.

"Hey. There's my blood angel." Robbie says as he slowly walks in, using the walker.

"Hey." Tori says, smiling at Robbie.

"Did you just give a second pint?" He asks, picking up the blood bag. "Oh. Did you know that if you hold blood up to the light, you can totally see the..." He says, before dropping the blood bag, the blood bursting out, spraying over Tori and Robbie. "I am so..."

"Get, the nurse." Tori says through gritted teeth.

"I'll get the nurse." Robbie says as he slowly turns around, walking towards the door.

"Faster!" Tori says, scaring the boy.

"I'll walk faster." Robbie says, going quicker as he hurries out the door.

While Tori gives the second pint, Jade makes her way into the kitchen, getting there in time to see the cart she put Tori's first pint of blood on about the be emptied. With no one looking, which shows how easy it is to get into the kitchen in the first place, she takes the pint and hides it under her shirt, walking out without anyone knowing she was there.

Leaving the dining area, she makes her way back to Robbie's room, where she knows Cat left her purse. With no one there, not knowing Robbie was out to talk to Tori while she gave a second pint, she quickly puts the blood bag in Cat's purse while no one was there, a smirk on her face.

Back to Tori, after giving a third and hopefully final pint, she relaxes in the chair as the nurse puts the bandage over the wound.

"You've looked better." Jade says with a smirk, entering the room where Tori just gave blood.

"Ugh." Tori groans, barely moving.

"Come on. We gotta bet back to school for the play." Jade says, hiding a smirk as Cat walks in with Trina, the redhead not knowing there's a pint of Tori's blood in her purse, as she slowly heads over to Tori.

"I don't wanna." Tori groans out as Trina and André, who walked in with Trina and Cat, help her up.

"Too bad. Let's go. Lane's waiting for us at his car." Jade says, grabbing Cat and leaving the room.

"Did you get what you needed from the sick guy?" Tori asks in a drowsy voice as she's lead out of the hospital.

"I hope so." Trina says, her voice starting to sound gravelly.

After leaving the hospital, Tori is lead to Trina's car, being put in the backseat, André and Jade being forced with her, since André took the passenger seat before Jade could take it.

"I'll meet you at the school." Lane tells them as he climbs in the driver's seat of his car.

The drive back to Hollywood Arts is quick, taking less than ten minutes because of Trina's 'driving' skills. After being dragged, by a less than happy Jade, Tori is quickly put in her costume by Cat, who pushes her out the door towards the stage where the play is about to start.

Less than two minutes into the play, Sikowitz calls for the curtain. When Jade goes to put on Tori's dress, she's stopped by Sikowitz, who strips Jade of her understudy status because of her trying to sabotage Tori's performance. A few minutes later, the curtain opens, revealing Sikowitz in a brunette wig and the Suzy costume, doing the scene the way Tori was supposed to.

"Did they get the Pontiac out of Robbie?" Tori asks as she leans against Jade and Cat.

"They sure did Tori." Cat says with a smile, falling with Tori when Jade steps aside, tired of the half-Latina leaning agianst her.

"That went suprisingly better than I expected." Andre says, walking up to the still down Tori and Cat, helping both girls up.

"Jade, since you are at fault for Tori being the way she is now, you are in charge of helping her get dressed and taking her home. I sent Trina back to the hospital because apparently, she really did get tuberculosis from a diseased man." Sikowitz says, still thinking Trina was acting with her coughing and hacking during the play.

"WHAT!?" Jade yells, glaring at Tori, who is unaware because she looks close to passing out.

"You heard me. Consider this your punishment for trying to kill Tori with Bush Daisies earlier today." Sikowitz says, walking away.

"Put her in my car. Any damage, and the two of you lose your fingers." Jade tells Cat and André with a glare, walking away.

"But she's heavy." Cat whines, trying to pick up Tori.

"I got her." André assures Cat, picking up Tori and carrying her bridal style. "Let's go Lil' Red. Better get there before Jade uses her scissors." He says, heading for the door, which Cat opens for André.

"Took you long enough." Jade says, opening the driver's door and going in, closing the door with a slam.

"Open the passenger door for me?" André asks Cat, who does so with a smile. "Thanks Cat. See you later." He tells her, accepting the hug she offers, laughing to himself when she skips off for her brother's beat up car.

"Buckle her in and close the door. Now, Harris." Jade growls out, glaring at the musician.

"Alright, alright. Keep your wig on." André mumbles to himself as he buckled Tori in.

"What was that?" Jade demands, her glare getting fiercer.

"Nothing." André says, quickly closing the door after making sure Tori is buckled.

"If you throw up or die in my car, I'm not dealing with it." Jade says to the now passed out girl in her passenger seat. The drive to the Vega house is quick, taking a little less than five minutes because of little traffic. "Wake up." She says, poking Tori's shoulder.

"Why did you look through my medical records?" Tori asks in a tired voice, eyes closed as she stretches in the seat, groaning when she hits her hands on the roof of the car.

"I wanted to. And I found something very interesting out." Jade says with a smirk, stretching out 'very'.

"What?" Tori asks, now fully awake, fear in her tone and eyes at the way Jade said that.

"Little miss Goody Two Shoes has a very intriguing secret." Jade says, smirking. "We'll talk inside." She says, unlocking the car doors and getting out, glaring at Tori when she takes too long to get out. "Oh, this will be fun." She says, walking towards the Vega house.

**This is it for this chapter. Next chapter takes a turn from the show, and the chapters after that might not be based on chapters. I'll try to keep chapters as long as this, or at least close to this. I feel I can get more of a story this way.**

**To the guest who asked about how Tori will pass as Shelby during fight training and when Shelby'll end up beating someone up, Shelby's manager and trainer know the secret, and Tori will tell them about her trying to trick Shelby. And as for Shelby beating someone up, I don't know if I want to have violence in this fic. Not a lot anyway. I want to show a different side of Shelby than the fighter side, so don't expect Shelby to get into a fight or something in this.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	13. Jade Discovers The Secret

**This chapter doesn't take place during an episode. It does take place where the last chapter ended. I make Jade kind of a bitch in this chapter. It doesn't last too long, but I feel it's important for her and Tori potentially getting together.**

**In here, Shelby calls Tori 'Robin', and Tori calls Shelby 'Batwoman'. A reviewer mentioned those nicknames when I asked for them a while ago, though I changed it from 'Batman' to 'Batwoman'. Credit for the nicknames go to them, sorry I can't remember your name at the moment.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: '_VicTORious_', '_iCarly_', and their characters are not mine. Never have been, never will be.**

**Jade POV**

"Little miss Goody Two Shoes has a very intriguing secret." I say, smirking. "We'll talk inside." I say, unlocking the car doors and getting out, glaring at Vega when she takes too long to get out. "Oh, this will be fun." I say, walking towards the Vega house.

"What do you want to talk about?" Vega asks me, a hint of fear in her tired tone.

"Something I read in you medical records." I say, sitting on one of the couches. "Apparently, there are, three, daughters in the Vega house. Not two." I say conversationally. "Little Tori Vega has a sister, a twin sister named Shelby. Shelby Vega, who changed her last name to Marx for unknown reasons when she was fourteen, one year before winning the CFC woman's champ." I say, slowly turning to face Vega, who's now sitting on the opposite couch.

"Who all have you told?" Vega asks me, eyes wide.

"No one." I say, smirking when she seems to sigh in relief. "Yet." I add, smirk widening when she stares at me. "First things first." I say, cutting off whatever she was about to say. "You will answer some questions for me. If not, the Vega family secret gets released." I threaten, enjoying the fear in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks, simply staring at me. "Why go through all of this? Why threaten to blackmail me about my sister? Why do you hate me so fucking much?" She asks, tears streaming down her face now.

"You rubbed my boyfriend." I tell her, glaring at her. "Since day one, you've had eyes for Beck. You've stolen every role that was supposed to be mine, I'm sick of it." I tell her, turning to face her better. "And now, you will tell me all about your twin sister, everything I want to know, or I will tell the whole school. I figure you want it hidden for a reason, so why not use it against you?" I say, smirking.

"I only stared at him because he looked familiar." Vega says, getting upset. "During that play before I joined Hollywood Arts, I saw him in the hallway, making out with you, when I was walking around, getting a feel for the school. I didn't realize it was him until after you walked in." She says, shaking her head in disbelief at me. "I never wanted Beck. He's only a friend. No more, no less. I didn't steal anything. I was offered the roles because they were better suited for me to help me grow. Sikowitz figured it was better for me to start with roles closer to my character. That's all it was." She says, standing up.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" I demand, standing up as well. "We're not done talking." I tell her, cutting her off before she can head upstairs.

"What do you want to know?" She asks, her tone shifting from fearful to pissed off.

"Why do you not want anyone to know you're related to her?" I ask, pushing her back onto the couch.

"Because she doesn't want us being bothered because of her fame. She rose into the MMA world quickly, and she didn't want us getting caught in the crossfire. That's why she took our mother's maiden name, not our dad's." She says, glaring at me. "She was looking out for us when she changed her last name." She says, not looking away. "What more do you want to know? And if you tell anyone about this, it'll be Shelby who kicks your ass, not me." She says, laughing a bit.

"And what the hell is so funny?" I question, glaring at her for laughing.

"Well, considering you almost met her before." She says, laughing. "During Sikowitz's sleepover, when you and the others crashed our parent's anniversary, she was in her room. She heard you walking by to use the bathroom. If you would have pushed open the door across from the bathroom, you would have seen her." She says, smirking.

"So what? What does that have to do with anything?" I ask her, getting pissed at her for laughing.

"She hates you." She tells me. "You think I wouldn't tell her about everything that goes on in my life? She knows all about you, and hates you. I'm actually going to spend the week at her place for semester break."

"That's who you were talking to after the party at Kenan's?" I ask her, staring at her. "So what? You're leaving because you can't handle a bitch like me?" I taunt, laughing.

"No, I'm leaving because the longer I'm around you, I have to fight the urge to get Shelby to train me so I can kick your ass for being such a bitch." She tells me, standing up and going to walks past me, stopping when I block her.

"You gonna tell your sister on me?" I ask her with a taunt. "Can't handle me on your own?"

"No, I'm not." She tells me, glaring at me.

"And why not? You think you can take me?" I ask, laughing.

"I can." I hear from behind me, anger in the female voice. It sounds like Vega, and when I look at her, I can tell it wasn't her her said it, I didn't see her lips move when I heard it.

"And who the hell are yo..." I start to say as I turn around, stopping when I see Shelby Marx glaring at me from the kitchen. "Shit." I say, noting the rage in her eyes, and how tense her body seems.

"So, you're the bitch that won't leave Robin alone." Shelby says, more to herself, as she makes her way towards us.

"Who the fuck is Robin?" I ask, fighting the urge to get pissed, knowing my limits, I know I won't take her at all in a fight.

"I am." Vega says, walking passed me and standing beside her sister. Side by side, I see the similarities. They look exactly alike, but Tori's hair is curly, where Shelby's is straight. Also, Shelby has a bit more muscle mass, but not a huge amount. In a long sleeve shirt, it'd be hard to tell. The only other difference I can see is Shelby is taller by an inch or two. "It's one of her nicknames for me." She says with a sigh.

"You actually tried to blackmail her? Wow, you really are a raging bitch." Shelby says, taking a couple of steps towards me, a smirk growing on her face when I take a step back when she gets too close. "Huh. Not so tough when you're dealing with someone who isn't afraid of you." She states, stopping.

"She's not worth it, Batwoman." Vega tells Shelby, putting her hand on Shelby's shoulder. "Are you done here, Jade?" She asks me, glaring at me.

"No, we're not done." Shelby says, taking another step. "You're not leaving until I'm done with you. You threaten my sister, torture her for a stupid reason, and you use my secret to get her to do whatever you want." She says, eyes not straying from mine. "We're gonna talk, and I promise you, if you ever hurt my sister, anyone in my family again, I'll break your arms." She says, smirking.

"So you can't fight for yourself?" I ask Vega, ignoring the glare from the youngest MMA female champ ever.

"Kinda hard to when my, opponent, never fights fair and keeps throwing in accusations that aren't true." Vega says, stepping beside her sister.

"They are true. You want to steal Beck from me the same way you stole all the roles that were supposed to be mine." I say, crossing my arms.

"I DON'T WANT BECK! I NEVER WANTED BECK!" Vega yells at me, walking until she stops right in front of me. "STOP ACCUSING ME OF TRYING TO STEAL HIM!"

The two of us stare at each other, Shelby watching the two of us carefully. After a few moments of silence, Tori lets out a sigh. "I'm done. You want me out of your life so much? Fine. I'm going back to my old school. I'm done being tortured for no reason." She says, walking past me and heading up the stairs.

"Weak little bitch." I say quietly, but loud enough for Shelby to hear.

"You do know she used to be beat up in her old school, right? The fact that she'd rather go back to getting beat up by a group of people, than mentally tortured by a bitch like you, should say something big." Shelby tells me, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the door. "If she does, I will make your life a living hell." She warns me, tossing the door behind me after she throws me out.

**No POV**

After slamming and locking the door, Shelby goes to head up to Tori's room to talk to her. Before she does, she unlocks and opens the door, staring at Jade. "Oh, and if you tell anyone what all you learned here, I'll still break your arms." She tells the Goth, closing and locking the door again.

Heading upstairs, Shelby cautiously walks to Tori's room. Slowly opening the door, she walks in and sees her sister sitting on her bed, her back to the door. Carefully sitting down beside her, Shelby slowly starts to rub Tori's shoulder. "Don't leave because of her. You've wanted to be a pop star for years, and the only reason you didn't apply for Hollywood Arts with Trina was because you didn't want to be a burden with the extra cost for Hollywood Arts over public school." She tells her twin, comforting her.

"I'm not dealing with it anymore." Tori tells Shelby. "I'd rather get beat up for being bisexual than being insulted for her thinking I'm interested in stealing her boyfriend and the limelight." She says. "It might not make sense, but at least that pain was easier to deal with for me." She says, standing up. "I'm gonna take a shower, then call the school to get a transfer." She says, grabbing a quick change of clothes from her dressers and leaving her sister still on the bed.

"Don't give her the knowledge that she won." Shelby tells her sister, stopping the singer at the door. "Showing your opponent that they got to you, got any kind of edge, gives them the victory. Don't give her a victory anymore." She says, wanting to be helpful.

"She already won." Tori says quietly, leaving her room.

"Screw what she said before. We're body swapping tomorrow." Shelby says, staring at the closed door.

**It might not look like it yet, but I do have a plan for Jade's actions in this chapter to make her and Tori's relationship better.**

**Next chapter will take place during _'Locked Up'_, and we find out why Tori didn't go on semester break with Shelby like she planned.**

**Hope this chapter was okay.**

**Blessed Be.**


	14. After The Discovery

**I've gotten a few guest reviews asking me to speed up my update schedule. To explain why it takes a while for me to update this, is because I'm trying to figure out how to work out a plot without basing it on an episode, plus trying to figure out how to start making this an actual crossover, by including the '_iCarly_' characters instead of just '_VicTORious_'. Not trying to call anyone out, just felt it needed an explanation.**

**This is the first chapter that follows a different plot than an episode. I know I said this chapter would be based on _'Locked Up'_, but I decided to change it for now. That chapter will happen, but later in the fic. This takes place a few days after the last ended, and we see a change in Jade, at lease to Tori. Whether or not Jade uses Shelby against Tori in some way, is still undecided.**

**And to Invader Johnny, and anyone wondering, I apologize for not having Tori and Shelby switch places yet. I forgot I put that in, and your review reminded me. I do plan on using it later, in two or three chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_, _'iCarly'_, or the characters.**

**Tori POV**

It's been three days since Jade discovered Shelby. Since then, she's kept up the usual behavior when we're around the others, but alone, she's different. Instead of being her usual bitchy self, she's quiet. Not exactly nice, but not as bad as she usually is.

When the others are too busy talking to each other during lunch, she'll occasionally give me a confusing look. I can never make it out, but the more I see it, the more I stare back with an equally confusing look. Surprisingly, none of the others have noticed the looks between us.

After lunch, we head to Sikowitz's class. After stopping by my locker, I head to his class and take a seat in the back, a habit I've recently taken up since we started school on Monday after starting school after the party.

"Hello class. Hope you all had an enjoyable lunch." Sikowitz says, walking in through one of his favorite entryways, the window by the stage.

"The school needs better coffee." Jade says from a few rows ahead of me, Beck at her side.

"Not everyone takes their coffee as black as your soul." Sikowitz says with a smile, unperturbed by the glare Jade apparently sends him, based on a few shruggers flinching from around her. "Now, let's talk about the new play." He says, taking a sip of a coconut.

"Well?" André asks from beside me.

"What?" Sikowitz asks, confused.

"What about the new play?" André asks him, staring at the teacher in confusion.

"What new play?" Sikowitz asks, brow furrowing in confusion.

"You said you wanted to talk about the new play." Robbie says from the row behind Jade, Cat at his side.

"I did? I don't remember that at all. Are you sure I said that?" Sikowitz asks us, staring at us.

"Yeah, you did." I say, laughing a bit, noticing Jade freeze a bit at my voice.

"Oh. Okay." Sikowitz says, sitting down on the stage, crossing his legs. "Who wants to hear about the new play I'm directing?" He asks, a big smile on his face.

"For the love of..." I hear Jade mumble, Beck beside her laughing, no one noticing the slight glare I send in his direction.

"What's the play?" Cat asks, a big smile on her face based on how excited she sounds.

"Simple." Sikowitz says, smiling as he stands back up. "I'll need four of you. Beck, André, Cat, and Jade. Tori, you, Robbie, Sinjin, and Burf, stick around. I'll need you for helping around with the set and what not. The rest of you, do whatever until your next class starts." He says, waving bye to them as they leave the class.

"What are our parts?" Jade asks, standing on the stage, Beck to her right and Cat to her left. staring at Sikowitz.

"I don't know yet." Sikowitz says simply. "All I have planned are the sets, lighting, and actors." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm gonna go get more coffee." Jade says, leaving the room, ignoring Cat telling her to wait.

"Tori, go after her. Bring her back." Sikowitz tells me.

"Why me?" I ask, staring at him.

"Because I said so." Sikowitz says simply, waving his hand to dismiss me.

"Fine." I groan out, grabbing my bag just in case. Leaving the room, I start walking towards where I know the coffe cart is, hoping she went there before leaving the school.

"Figures he'd send you." Jade says, scaring me, as she walks from around the corner.

"Not like I wanted to. But you know how Sikowitz is." I say, stopping to face her.

"You gonna follow me?" She says, heading towards the main door, not looking back.

"I'd rather not. I could just tell Sikowitz that I lost track of you." I say, turning to head to the janitor's closet.

"What? That's it? Don't you want to know if I told anyone?" She asks me, her footsteps following me.

"You wouldn't risk it." I tell her, stopping and turning. "I don't see you pissing of Shelby." Opening the door to the janitor's closet and walking in.

"What makes you so sure?" I hear her ask from behind me. "How would she find out I told?" She asks as she closes the door.

"Because she'd know. Cat would find out in seconds, and you know she wouldn't hesitate to question me about it, and I will tell Shelby." I tell her, turning to face her. "Now, why did you follow me?" I ask her, leaning against the ladder that leads to the library.

"We need to talk." Jade tells me, leaning against the door.

"About?" I ask, staring at her.

"Why did you keep this secret? I know she wanted it, but I need to know why." She tells me, her voice softening.

"I already told you. She didn't want us being bothered, so we agreed to keep it a secret." I tell her, rolling my eyes. "I already told you this."

"How did Trina keep the secret?" She asks, ignoring the slight anger in my tone at the last sentence.

"Because she knew how important it was to keep it. She's not as bad as you think." I say, glaring at her a bit. "I know there's more to why you wanted to talk. Get to it so I can leave." I say, sounding completely unlike myself.

"Never mind." She growls out, opening the door and leaving.

"Of course, the great Jade West runs." I say, loud enough for her to hear as I leave the closet, closing the door behind me and heading towards Sikowitz's class.

"Excuse me?" I hear her ask from behind me, her footsteps increase as she nears me.

"Nothing. I'm done." I tell her as I keep walking. "In case you weren't aware, I'm done trying to be your friend. Just because I decided not to leave Hollywood Arts, doesn't mean anything. Have fun on you semester break." I say, walking towards Sikowitz's class.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hear her ask, sounding like Cat.

"I'm staying with Shelby for the week. Have fun with Beck." I say, opening the door to Sikowitz's class and walking in.

"Where's Jade?" Sikowitz asks me as I walk into his class.

"I'm here." Jade says, walking into the class from the same door as me, sounding like she did when we did that whole thing for 'The Wood'.

"No coffee?" Cat asks, stunned.

"Didn't want to waste money on sucky coffee." Jade says, retaking her spot on the stage.

"Good, now let's go over plot ideas for the play." Sikowitz says, tossing his coconut aside and grabbing a second from behind him, where I swear he has a pocket dimension filled with coconuts, bendy straw already there.

The rest of the class goes as expected, with Jade shooting down any idea anyone comes up with that isn't horror. After almost fifteen minutes, and many ideas shot down, Sikowitz lets out a sigh. "Okay, enough." He says after Jade lets out a groan from one of Cat's ideas.

"It's not my fault all of these ideas stink." Jade says, leaning against the whiteboard.

"How about this. Each of you think of two ideas, and tomorrow, the ideas will be put in a box, then shaken up, and I will draw one of the ideas. Which ever idea gets picked, is the idea we do for the play." Sikowitz says, smirking behind his coconut. "And anyone who opposes the idea fails for the semester." He adds, staring at Jade.

"Just because you're my favorite teacher, doesn't mean I won't stab you in the eye with scissors." Jade says with a creepily calm smile.

"I know." Sikowitz says with a nod. "Now go. My coconut milk is making me sleepy." He says, laying down on the stage, using his scarf as a pillow.

"See you crazy hippie." Rex says as we leave the classroom.

"So, anyone want to head out? Sikowitz told the rest of our teachers that we were practicing for the play, and we were told to collect our work for the day and turn it in tomorrow." André asks as we head towards our lockers. "We can head to Tori's and start our ideas, maybe try to come up with some in common for us to do, better chance of no one getting janked up or something." He says as he opens his locker.

"Sure. I guess that works." I say, opening mine, ignoring the look I get from Jade.

"No one's there?" Jade asks with a smirk, probably trying to catch me or something.

"No. Everyone's at work or school." I say, not indicating anyone. "Who's riding with who?" I ask, closing my locker.

"I can take you." André says, closing his locker. With Beck saying he's riding with Jade, and Cat's with Robbie, we head out, chatting as we go.

When no one's looking at me, I take my phone out and text Shelby, telling her that we're coming so she knows not to be there, or at least stay hidden. I lied when I said everyone was out. Mom and dad are at work, and Trina is still in school, but Shelby is at the house still. She won't be going back to Seattle until tomorrow.

_-Got it. I'll stay in my room. I'll lock the door so no one can get in.- Shelby M._

_-K. I'll use the usual knock to let you know when they're gone.- Tori V._

**Hope this chapter was okay. If any of you have any interesting ideas, feel free to offer them. You can put who comes up with the idea if you want, and credit will be to whoever gives the idea.**

**I look forward to your reviews and possible plot ideas. I'll try to make chapters longer, but I can't guarantee anything.**

**Updates might start becoming weekly so I can have more time to figure out how to work the '_iCarly_' characters in.**

**See you all next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	15. Keeping The Secret

**The idea of ScottyBgood's idea for the play Sikowitz is planning is seen, and possibly the idea that's used for the play. Also, this chapter takes place at the Vega house with everyone trying to come up with ideas for the play.**

**To Invader Johnny, you're right and wrong about Shelby from your review. You'll see what I mean.**

**Slight spoiler: Someone other than Tori, Trina, and Jade find out about Shelby, and I hope it's a shock about not only who finds out, but how they react. I won't give any hints about who it is, hopefully it'll be a surprise about how it is.**

**Starting next chapter of the chapter after, I haven't decided yet, we'll start to see the _'iCarly'_ characters again, hopefully enough for this to be considered a crossover, and not a _'VicTORious'_ fic with one _'iCarly'_ character.**

**Chapters finally get longer than the others, so for those hoping for longer chapters, here you go. I hope this is better.**

**I don't remember if Beck and Jade are still together at this point, so if anyone remembers, can you please tell me? I tried not to show them in a relationship in this fic because I wasn't sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_. _'iCarly'_, or any characters.**

**No POV**

"So, who has any ideas?" Tori asks as everyone takes seats on the two couches. André, Cat, and Tori, take the couch closest to the door, while Jade, Beck, and Robbie take the other, Tori and Jade in the end parts in the middle.

"Ooh, ooh. I do! I do!" Cat says, bouncing from the middle of the couch. "How about us girls are fairy princesses, yeah, yeah?" She says, looking between everyone with a wide smile. "And the boys are fairy princes." She continues, much to the chagrin of the others.

"Finish that sentence and you're hair is red for a different reason other than your hair dye." Jade warns in a dark tone.

"Aw, phooey." Cat says with a pout. "How about the guys are fairy princesses and we're..."

"NO!" Jade yells, cutting off the redhead, earning a frightened squeak from the girl. "And that counts as your second, so no more." She warns, leaning back. "Next." She says, looking at nothing.

"Well, how about us guys are in a band and you girls are a rival band?" André starts, staring at the others.

"No." Jade says, staring at him with a deadpan expression. "Nothing music related. A musical would take too much time, and I won't do a high school musical." She says, not realizing what she said.

"Ooh! I love those movies! 'We're all in this together!' That's my favorite song from them." Cat says, singing the lyric with a giggle.

"Cat. One more word, and I find the duct tape." Jade warns.

"Would it kill you to be nice for more than a millisecond?" Tori asks the Goth, comforting the redhead.

"Maybe. I'm not taking that chance though." Jade says with a smirk to the half-Latina.

"Shouldn't we be writing down our ideas? Just because Jade says no to them, doesn't mean anything. We still need to turn them in to Sikowitz." Beck says, ignoring the glare Jade sends him.

"I got it." Robbie says, taking out his huge PearPad, ignoring the groans from the others. "Okay, so Cat had fairy princess girls, then guys." He says to himself, typing the ideas down.

"What's your second idea?" Tori asks her best friend as Robbie narrates what he's typing.

"Uh, well." He says with a blush, looking down. "How about a girl falls in love with an aspiring musician, giving him the dedication and inspiration to write an amazing album?" He asks as Robbie copies down what he says.

"None of us want to date you, even if it's a role." Jade says with a smirk.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" André mumbles, looking away from the Goth.

"What was that?" Jade asks him, glaring.

"Nothing! I have to go to the bathroom." André says quickly, heading to the bathroom by the garage.

"You just made André pee himself, and that was really rude you know? He's a really nice guy." Tori says, giving Jade a disapproving look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to insult your boyfriend." Jade says with a smirk, looking at Tori with an innocent smile.

"He's not my boyfriend." Tori says with a sigh. "Anyway, that's four ideas down, and eight to go. Who's next?" She asks, changing the subject.

"How about we're all ventriloquist dummies, and Rex is our ventriloquist?" Robbie asks with a hopeful look.

"No." Everyone says, Jade in a way that makes Robbie almost pee himself.

"If you pee, you're cleaning it up and telling my parents." Tori warns, staring at Robbie with slight disgust in her eyes.

"Okay." Robbie says quickly as André rejoins the others.

**-Time Skip-**

"Kill me now." Jade groans out, two hours after they started coming up with ideas, the ideas Robbie tried to save deleted and his PearPad tossed in Jade's messenger bag.

"Aww, I don't wanna. You're my bestest friend, Jadey." Cat says with a pout.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Jade yells, the redhead again letting out a frightful squeak.

"GOTTA PEE GOTTA PEE GOTTA PEE!" Cat yells, running up the stairs.

"At least she didn't pee on the couch. She's wearing a dress again today, that'd cause a mess because nothing to keep it in." André says with a small laugh, shaking his head as he watches the small redhead.

**Cat POV**

"How'd you get up here and change your clothes so fast?" I ask Tori as I near the bathroom, her hair now straight and she's now wearing workout pants and a sports bra instead of her jeans and spaghetti strap shirt.

"Uh, who are you?" Tori asks, staring at me in confusement, the same look my brother has when they give him his 'special' medication.

"It's me, Cat. You don't remember?" I ask her, starting to cry. My bestest friend forgot about me!

"Uh, excuse me a moment, Cat. Okay?" Tori asks, awkwardly patting my shoulder as she heads into a room across from hers. We've done 'The Funny Nugget Show' enough times for me to remember where her room is.

I think.

A minute later, Tori comes out of the room, pocketing her phone, as footsteps come up the stairs behind me.

"What's the probl..." I hear from behind me. Turning around, I see Tori. Again. And back in her clothes from school. "Oh crap." She says, staring at me.

**No POV**

"I thought you said you were going to make sure no one comes up here?" Shelby asks Tori, staring at the redhead. "Now she's sad because she thought you forgot about her because she saw me when I was about to grab my PearPod from your room." She says, stepping around Cat to talk to her sister.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would stay in your room, or that Cat would completely miss you." Tori admits, looking at Cat. "Grab your PearPod and head to your room, okay?" She tells her sister. "I'll talk to Cat."

"Okay. I trust you, Robin." Shelby says, using one of their many nicknames, heading into Tori's room.

"Come on Cat. Let's talk in private." Tori says as Shelby heads back into her room. "Wait, don't you have to go to the bathroom first?" She asks before stopping at her door.

"Back in a bit." Cat says, quickly heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Ay, dios mio." Tori says when she hears the bathroom door lock. "We can trust her to keep the secret, right?" She asks herself, standing in the doorway. "I hope." She says, leaning against the door frame.

A few minutes later, after the toilet flushes and the faucet is hear, the door opens, revealing Cat using a washrag to dry her hands. "Why are there two of you?" Cat asks, heading over to Tori.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even my mom, dad, or Trina. Okay? Please?" Tori begs, the trademark puppy dog eyes coming into play, hope that they'll work on someone who pulls them off easier than breathing.

"I promise." Cat says in a more serious tone than anyone, excluding Jade, thought she had. "Who all, outside of your family, know that you're a twin? I mean, the face that we, your closest friends, have no idea, tells me something." She says, sitting on Tori's light purple bedspread.

"Other than mom, dad, Trina, and our immediate family, just Jade." Tori admits, looking down in shame. "Shelby wanted to keep it a secret because of how famous she is in the CFC. She was afraid, and we all agreed, that anyone knowing who she really is could potentially cause problems for her and us." Tori starts, staring at Cat, trying to figure out not only how to describe it, but how Cat sounds so different than usual.

"Wait, so Shelby Marx, youngest CFC female champion, is your identical twin sister? Not just someone who looks eerily loke you?" Cat asks, staring at Tori.

"Yep. She took our mom's maiden name when she started training, just in case she made it big." Tori answers, still in slight shock. "She visits every chance she can, and she still has her own room, which is where you saw her go into earlier." She explains, looking at Cat. "You will keep this to yourself, right? We don't want anyone knowing. Not yet anyway." She pleads, facing Cat fully.

"I promise. I'm not as scatterbrained as I lead people to believe. You're not the only one with a secret." Cat says, mirroring Tori. "Like you, only Jade and my family know the truth. Keep my secret, I'll keep yours and your families. Deal?" She asks, holding her right hand our for a hand shake.

"Deal." Tori says, accepting the handshake and pumping twice. "How does Jade know?" She asks, staring at Cat.

"We've known each other since we were in second grade." Cat points out, smiling a bit.

"Understandable." Tori says with a nod of her head in agreement.

"Two questions for me." Cat says, staring at Tori. When Tori nods, she continues. "First, what did you tell the others about coming up here? And second, how did Jade find out about Shelby?" She asks, pulling her second leg up and sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"First, I told them Trina texted, when in reality it was Shelby, that she needed me to find something in her room. And instead of arguing, I went along with it to prevent Trina from causing problems or something in the very near future." Tori says, causing herself and Cat to laugh. "Second, when she was looking through my medical records, she saw that I had a twin. She did her research, as she so claimed, and found out who it was." She admits, sighing.

"And she hasn't told anyone yet?" Cat asks, surprised, knowing full well Jade would normally waste no time in using info like that against someone.

"I think it's because she knows Shelby could break her in half without thinking, and as tough as Jade is, she can't win against someone who beat up someone who's taken someone down who's muscles are bigger than Andre's head in seconds." Tori says, a half-smirk on her face.

"True. Shelby did take that Russian bodybuilder down in less than five minutes." Cat says with a nod.

"So, can I trust you to keep the secret? You won't tell anyone about it?" Tori asks, her tone changing.

"Of course. I told you already. You can trust me to keep your secret, just like I trust you to keep mine." Cat says, rubbing Tori's leg soothingly. "We should go before anyone starts looking for us." She says, going back to the façade she uses around others.

"Agreed." Tori says, standing up from her bed.

"Should I stay hidden longer?" Shelby asks from the door frame as Tori and Cat get up to leave.

"It'd be safe if you do." Tori says, shyly, as she looks at her twin.

"Wow, even your cheekbones are identical." Cat notes, poking Shelby's cheeks the way Kenan did during the party.

"Okay, let's go Cat." Tori says with a smile, dragging Cat away from Shelby, the fighter slightly confused by the redhead's actions. "When everyone leaves, I'll let you know. See you later sis." She says, waving to Shelby.

"See ya." Shelby says, walking into her room and closing the door.

"What took you so long?" André asks the two girls as they make their way to the couches.

"One time, my brother got lost in the mall's bathroom." Cat says, a small smile on her face. "He locked himself in the stall and couldn't get out until the security guards unlocked it from inside." She says with a giggle.

"Wait. How did he get himself locking inside the stall? Wouldn't he have just unlocked it himself?" André asks, staring at Cat with confusion on his face.

"He couldn't get off the seat. You see, they ran out of toilet paper and"

"We get it." Jade says, cutting off Cat. "Sikowitz called, he said we only had to come up with one idea each. We already came up with the ideas." She says, a smirk on her face.

"Even our ideas?" Tori asks as she takes her seat.

"You were taking too long." Jade says with a smirk.

"We were gone less than ten minutes." Tori says, staring at Jade. "How did you come up with twelve ideas in ten minutes when we couldn't come up with any since we got to my house?" She asks, looking at the others.

"Because we only came up with one and I told Sikowitz we weren't coming up with anymore because his lazy coconut loving ass couldn't." Jade says, leaning back.

"Language." Cat says with a gasp, staring at Jade with wide eyes.

"English." Jade says simply, smirking.

"Anyway." Tori says, intervening before an argument started. "What's the idea?" She asks, staring at Jade.

"Frank, the male lead, tries to romance Monica, the female lead, but gets hurt in an accident, so his sister, Francine, the female support, has to impersonate Frank and take Monica out on a date. The other main roles are the doctor, Dr. Henrikson, Frank's nurse, Nurse Marsh, and the waiter at the restaurant Monica and Francine go to for the date." Beck says, filling Tori and Cat in. "While Francine would be trying to get Monica back so Frank could give Monica the all-important good night kiss, while Monica is trying to get the kiss from Francine." He finishes.

"We recorded the plan and sent it to Sikowitz, who agreed. He said it's most likely the one he'll do, and we'll be the leads." André says, a cup of pink lemonade in hand. "I got thirsty." He explains when he sees the confused look from Tori.

"Is he doing an audition for who plays who?" Tori asks, looking back at the other three.

"Doubt it. He'll most likely ask us to do it." Beck explains, leaning over Jade a bit. "We agreed that I'll be Frank, Jade's Monica, Andre's Dr. Henrikson, and Robbie's the waiter at the restaurant. We haven't decided who's Francine or Nurse Marsh yet." He tells the half-Latina.

"Get off of me before I stab you." Jade tells Beck, who jerks back quickly. "Cat's the nurse." She says once Beck is off of her.

"You do know that would mean you and Tori would have to go on a date and potentially kiss, right?" André asks, staring at the Goth.

"Don't talk to me unless you want to learn about doctors first hand." Jade says, avoiding the question. "I'm leaving." She says standing up.

"But you're my ride." Cat says, staring at the Goth.

"Then grab your stuff so we can leave." Jade says, walking to the door without looking back.

"Kay kay!" Cat says, jumping up and grabbing her bag. "Bye!" She calls, running after the Goth.

"I'd say that was weird, but it's Jade and Cat, so it's really not." André says as the others agree.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if Sikowitz accepting the new idea so quickly was hard to believe. I figured it'd be believable because of how Sikowitz is, especially with the gang.**

**Thank you to ScottyBGood for the idea. Your idea about what Jade discovers in Tori's room during _'The Wood'_ will be seen in a later chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	16. Visitors From Seattle Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**I meant to have this up earlier today, but I wasn't able to get on line until now. To the guest reviewer who was getting impatient about my updates, I'm sorry I'm taking so long. I'm updating once a week because I'm stuck on how to continue this at the moment, and once a week help to make sure the chapters don't seem rushed.**

**I'm glad I was able to surprise a few people with Cat finding out the secret last chapter.**

**To Newsies73 the reason Cat doesn't want anyone to know she's not the ditzy self she pretends will be explained next chapter. I already had this chapter written when I saw your review, so I didn't work it in.**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Since I can't remember if I made Beck and Jade still a couple or not, I kept them together. They'll break up soon, but only when I can figure out how to work it in without feeling like it's rushed.**

**I originally intended for the _'iCarly'_ gang, minus Gibby since I never particularly cared for him, to make their return this chapter. Instead, they'll be next chapter, and this one is kinda a filler. Also, the play idea won't be seen until later. I have a few chapters planned for that in how to continue the Jori.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_, _'iCarly'_, or any characters.**

**No POV**

"So, that was weird." Shelby says, standing in the door frame of her twin's room, said twin sitting at her desk, typing something on her Pearbook. "What are you typing?" She asks, walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"We decided that each of us should write a quick script for the play to turn in to Sikowitz so he knows which to go with. And what was weird?" Tori asks, saving the document and closing the document and the folder she had it saved on.

"Your friend, Cat, I believe her name is." Shelby answers as Tori ejects the flash drive she saved the script on before shutting her Pearbook off.

"And how exactly was that weird?" Tori asks, closing the Pearbook when it shuts down, turning to face Shelby.

"Well, I listened in a few times while you were talking to her earlier, and she sounded so different than she did earlier." Shelby admits, ignoring the eye roll from Tori. "She seemed childish when I met her, yet when you talked to her, she sounded serious, smarter than she did when she saw me." She says, leaning forward a bit, her elbows resting on her knees, her palms holding her head.

"Yeah, that was a surprise for me too." Tori admits, standing up. "I'm glad we can trust her though. She seems like the type to be unable to keep one, but she kept a big one like that to herself for years. She seems trustworthy in my opinion." She says, grabbing a bikini from her dresser. "Want to go hit the jacuzzi? Trina hasn't had a chance to use it since mom cleaned it." She asks, grabbing one of the spare beach towels from her closet, so Trina can't steal them when they run out.

"Sure." Shelby says, grabbing one of Tori's spare bikinis. "How does Trina not know about the extra towels you keep hidden? She's in your closet more than she is hers." Shelby says with a smirk, grabbing one of the towels, a yellow one with magenta flowers mixed with it.

"I keep it where I keep my old clothes, the ones she finds 'too ugly for her perfect body'." Tori says, laughing. "I'll change in the bathroom. Let's be quick before Trina realizes it's safe to use again after the disinfectants and whatever else mom used." She says, heading out of her room.

"Doesn't it need to be filled with water?" Shelby asks, sticking her head out to ask.

"Dad already did." Tori says, opening the bathroom door. "He said it was safe to fill up yesterday, so he filled it and sealed it. Mom started it earlier today to get the water warmed up." She says, walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Why does no one tell me these things?" Shelby asks herself, heading into her room to change.

Five minutes later, both girls are in the jacuzzi, relaxing in the soothing warmth of the water. "Hey, I thought Rod wanted you back to start training like, a week ago?" Tori asks, eyes closed as she sighs in relaxation.

"He changed it. He set up a couple of bouts here in L.A. The team is on their way here tomorrow so we can start training for the new bout." Shelby says, sliding down a bit until her bikini covered breasts are under the water. "Can I ask you a question?" She asks her sister, staring at her.

"What's up?" Tori asks, opening her eyes and locking them with her sister.

"Would you have a problem with us body swapping for a day? I'll make sure it's when you don't have to worry about training or anything." Shelby asks, sitting up a bit.

"Why do you want to body swap?" Tori asks, leaning forward a bit.

"I don't know. Since that day when you had that sleepover, and I saw that Goth chick, I've had a weird feeling about her." Shelby says, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Any idea what that 'feeling' could mean?" Tori asks, curious.

"None. That's why I want to do a body swap." Shelby says, sighing.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Tori says, leaning back again. "Just in case, I'll have to school you in being me. You're a top notch fighter, but actress or singer, you are not." Tori says, nodding a bit.

"I can act and sing." Shelby says, appalled.

"You are better than Trina, I admit that, but not Hollywood Arts quality. Trust me. People will know you're not me by first period." Tori points out, smirking at bit at the offended look on Shelby's face.

"And why is that?" Shelby asks, starting to glare at Tori.

"Sikowitz is the drama teacher. And a close friend of the gang. He's first period, and the six of us, the gang, always end up being called up to do scenes. And with us writing the play, he'll definitely be calling us up." Tori points out, again closing her eyes. "Oh, before I forget." She says, her eyes shooting open. "I was talking to Carly Shay, we've become friends since Steven cheated, and told me she and her friends are coming over to visit. They said something about a break off from school, so they want to visit." She says, relaxing into the water again.

"Did she say when they were coming?" Shelby asks, staring at her relaxed twin.

"Nope." Tori says, arms outstretched over the edge of the Jacuzzi. "Oh, she did say that Freddie and Sam are dating, if you can believe that." She says, once again opening her eyes to look at Shelby.

"Really?" Shelby asks with a smirk, sliding down until her jaw is resting just above the water. "Interesting." She says, relaxing back.

"Why is that interesting?" Tori asks, staring at her twin with confusion.

"I'll let you know later." Shelby says with a smirk. "You'll see."

Over the next few days, Tori continues to ask Shelby what she meant in the jacuzzi, only getting head shakes from Shelby in response. A few hours after drying off, Tori texted her friends, filling them in on the new friends joining them for a few days. Getting various responses, Cat the most excited and Jade the least, they make plans to hang out the day after the '_iCarly_' gang arrives.

Four days after Tori told Shelby and her friends that the '_iCarly_' gang were visiting, Carly texts her and tells her that they'll be there the next day, Spencer getting a couple of hotel rooms for them to share, Spencer and Freddie in one while Carly and Sam take the other.

With that news, Tori texts her friends and tells them about when Carly and her friends are going to be in town, the six of them, seven if you count Trina, start making plans for what to do to hang out. Of the ideas, the least likely is going to play with unicorns, Cat's idea. (She's had a lot of candy and soda all day, no thanks to Jade, and Cat letting the sugar and caffeine go to her head and go farther into her 'Kitty-Cat' character more than usual.)

"If I hear one more stupid idea, someone's losing blood." Jade comments, the seven teens sitting in the Vega living room.

"Then you come up with something. All you've done is drink coffee and complain." Trina says, scoffing at the Goth.

"Never tell me what to do, annoying Vega." Jade says, her tone too calm for the threat.

"Yeah, like I'm afraid of you." Trina says with a scoff. "Tori, go get me some water." She tells her little sister.

"Oh sure, I'll make sure to grab some from the toilet." Tori says with a scoff.

"Eww." Trina says, gagging. "No, go get me a bottle from the fridge." She says, missing the joke.

"GET IT YOURSELF!" Jade yells when Trina goes to speak again. "Stop making everyone else get your shit because you're too damn lazy." She says, glaring at the eldest Vega sister.

"Jadey! Language!" Cat says with a gasp, her hand covering her mouth as the other points at the Goth.

"For the last time, stop calling me that!" Jade says, glaring at Cat. "Now, someone come up with an idea." She says, leaning against the couch. "Vega, get me some more coffee." She says, holding her empty coffee mug to the youngest Vega, a smirk on her face.

"You just called me lazy and now you're trying to make my sister do something for you? Hypocrite." Trina accuses, glaring at the Goth.

"The difference between me and you is I don't give a shit." Jade counters.

"I want to play baby golf." Cat says, sensing the coming argument and trying to stop it, or at least postpone it.

"And I want the prop scissors used in _'The Scissoring'_ that still has the dried blood on them." Jade tells Cat, giving the small redhead a fake smile.

"Before Jade stabs someone, let's all just think of an idea. In fact, let's do the same thing Sikowitz did for the play." Beck starts, trying to calm down Jade and prevent any further arguments. "Everyone write down some ideas, and we'll go over them." He says calmly, staring at his girlfriend.

"I'll get the paper and pens." Tori says, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Don't forget my coffee." Jade says, pushing the empty mug in Tori's hands.

"Sure. I'll make sure to use the coffee pot that hasn't been cleaned in fifteen years and that dad uses to store the oily, dirty, rusty nuts and bolts." Tori says sarcastically as she heads into the kitchen, not bothering to lower her voice.

"Do it and you'll be nothing but a memory." Jade warns, ignoring the attempts Beck is making to calm her down.

"Try it and I promise you'll regret it." Tori says with an innocent smile, only Trina, Cat, and Jade knowing why.

"I'm confused." Robbie says, staring at the girls.

"And that's different how?" Rex asks, bouncing on Robbie's knee.

"Speaking of regret, why didn't I let you die?" Jade asks the puppet, rolling her eyes. "Second thought, why didn't Vega just let him die? She is the one that tried to murder him." She says as Tori walks in, coffee cup refilled for Jade, a bottle of water for Trina, and a notebook and handful of pens.

"It was an accident, and at least I didn't want a lump of fat from a cab driver." Tori says, handing the coffee to Jade and water to Trina. "Why did you want that again?" She asks, ripping out pieces of paper and handing them to everyone, handing the full notebook to Trina since she knows Trina will complain about not having anything to set the paper on.

"I like to look at it." Jade answers, already writing down her ideas, already at five. "You forgot the sugar." She tells Tori, taking a sip of the black coffee.

"And you forgot to be nice." Tori says, hiding a smirk as the others stare at them.

"I didn't forget. I purposely decided not to go against my nature." Jade says with a smirk, closing off the pen and tossing it on the table.

"Guess we both didn't forget something then." Tori says, writing down some ideas.

"Since when does Tori fight back against Jade to this degree?" André asks, staring at the two girls.

"I have my reasons." Tori says simply. "Everyone got their ideas?" She asks, changing the subject, as she too seals off the pen and gently sets it on the table.

"No, we were too busy trying to figure you girls out." André says, slowly starting to write.

A few minutes later, after everyone is unable to come up with more ideas, they go over any possibilities. Since a few ideas were already names, Tori starts to write down a new list after grabbing the full notebook from Trina, for them to go over after Carly and her friends get in town the next day.

"I still think we should turn your house into a trap from _'Saw'_." Jade says, finishing her coffee.

**Hope this was an okay chapter. Personally, I don't particularly care for it too much.**

**I have a reason for why Shelby thought it was interesting that Freddie and Sam are dating. I won't give away why, but it will end up being a hint to something that Shelby actually tries. If anyone wants to leave a guess n a review, feel free. Who ever gets it right, or at least the closest, by the next update, I'll PM them, sorry to the guests though because I can't PM you, and they can offer me a prompt to write a one-shot of.**

**Thank you for reading. See you all next Wednesday.**

**Blessed Be.**


	17. Visitors From Seattle Part 2

**We see the '_iCarly_' gang in this chapter, I mean it this time.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic so far. Thanks to everyone for guessing why Shelby thought it was interesting that Sam and Freddie were dating. Not saying this to be rude, but no one got it.  
**

**I know I said Wednesdays will be my update days for this, but since I plan on posting two one-shots this week, plus updating '_Roommates_', I decided to do it today. Tomorrow will be one of the Halloween one-shot ideas, Thursdays is going to be '_Roommates_', and Friday will be the other one-shot.**

**If I haven't explained it yet, the reason I'm writing two of the ideas instead of one is because two of them tied.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', '_iCarly_', or their characters.**

**No POV**

Today's the day the '_iCarly_' gang stop by for a few days or so. Before leaving for school, Tori and Shelby talked about what Shelby'll do when they get here, since although they know about Shelby, they don't know the secret.

"I'm thinking I can just stay here." Shelby says as Tori ties her shoes on one of the couches, her backpack set beside her.

"What about when they come over to hang out with all of us or something? I mean, we can't always stay somewhere around town when we hang out." Tori says, worried about what could happen when the '_iCarly_' gang come over and if they'll find out about the secret.

"Relax. Rod and Juan are trying to get me to start training more. Rod feels that my time away from the gym has weakened me, regardless of me training at Punchy's when you're at school." Shelby says, a small smile on her face.

"How long are you planning on training? You can't be there all day everyday while they're here." Tori asks, leaning up against the back of the couch, waiting for Trina.

"When I'm not at the gym, I'll be jogging and stuff. Don't forget, I need to eat healthy, healthier than I do on occasion here, to keep myself fit." Shelby says, staring at Tori.

"What do you mean, healthier? You eat salad, vegetables, fruit, and stuff like that all the time." Tori asks, confused.

"Yeah, but when you're not home, I tend to eat less healthy food. Anyway, that's not important." Shelby says, waving her arm dismissively. "We'll be fine. I understand why you're so worried about the secret and people finding out, and I appreciate you keeping the secret so well for me, but we'll be fine." She assures her twin. "Besides, I've been thinking." She says a little quiet, staring at the ceiling now.

"About what?" Tori asks, concerned by her sister's tone.

"What if we stop with the secret?" Shelby asks.

Before Tori can respond, Trina walks down the stairs, keys in hand, heading for the door. "Come on. Let's go. Don't want to be late. I hear Sikowitz is posting the cast list for his new play." Trina says, walking out.

"We'll talk later. Go on. Don't want to make Trina wait." Shelby says with a tense smile.

"Yeah. See you later." Tori says, dazed by what Shelby let out, as she stands up and heads out, grabbing her bag on the way. "Are you sure about that?" She asks, turning to face Shelby quickly.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Shelby answers, knowing Tori's talking about not hiding the secret anymore.

Heading out, head filled with thoughts about Shelby and the secret, Tori heads to Trina's car, the eldest Vega sitting in the driver's seat, trying to sing along to the Taylor Swift song, 'Trouble'.

"What took so long?" Trina yells over the music, making no move to turn it down.

"Nothing." Tori says loudly so Trina can hear her.

As Trina drives to Hollywood Arts, Tori keeps her thoughts on what Shelby said. 'Does she really want to start telling people about the secret? I mean, stop keeping the secret?' Tori asks herself as Trina drives.

As soon as she shuts off the engine, Trina quickly gets out of her car and heads into the school. Quickly following suit, Tori leaves the car and closes the door, and with good time, as Trina locks it a second after the door closes.

Walking into the school, Tori makes no motion to acknowledge her friends as she heads to her locker, her thoughts revolving around Shelby's words.

"Tori!" André calls, knocking Tori out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. What'd I miss?" Tori asks, shaking her head and opening her locker, grabbing her morning books.

"Nothing, you were just staring at your locker." André says, staring at her. "Where's your head at, girl?" He asks her, concerned.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Tori says, closing her locker.

"You sure? I can tell something's bugging you." André says, leaning against one of the lockers beside hers.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Tori says, giving him a small smile. "Where are the others?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Beck and Robbie are working on set design for some play Sikowitz set up, don't know what play though. Cat's working on something for her costume design class, and I don't know about Jade." André answers, letting the previous conversation drop, knowing it won't help to push Tori.

"Do you know what Trina would've been talking about when she said that Sikowitz is posting the new cast roster?" Tori asks, happy for the subject change.

"No. He's not doing anything other than the one he asked us to do. Jade turned the idea into him, with details, and the partial script we came up with is gonna be completed by Sikowitz." André answers, leading Tori to Sikowitz's class. "I don't know if the set design stuff Beck and Robbie are doing are for that or not, but who knows with Sikowitz. And I think Cat said the costume design project is for the play, he asked her to get started on the main costumes." He adds as they walk.

"He's already getting costume's ready?" Tori asks, momentarily forgetting about Shelby's news.

"Apparently." André admits, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's good, I guess, that he's not procrastinating." Tori says as they near the door to Sikowitz's class.

"True." André says, opening the door for Tori.

Walking into the class, Tori and André stop at the doorway, staring at the sight in front of them. After a short moment of silence, Tori breaks out in a smile and hugs the newcomer.

"What are you doing here already? I thought you said you'd be here early afternoon?" Tori asks, hugging the brunette girl.

"We left earlier than planned." Carly Shay says, hugging Tori back. "We though we'd surprise you and visit you in school. Sikowitz, I believe his name is, got us a pass for the day." She says when they break the hug.

"What about Spencer? Is he here too?" Tori asks, accepting the hug Freddie offers, and the handshake from Sam.

"Kinda. He's in the art department, subbing for one of the classes. Apparently, this school is well aware of his sculpting." Carly says with a hint of pride for her brother.

"That's awesome. Oh, before I forget, I know you didn't get too much of a chance to meet him at Kenan's party, this is my best friend, André." Tori says, indicating André.

"I'm a big fan of '_iCarly_'." Andre says, nodding to the others, experiencing a small feeling of being starstruck.

"You got a twin brother named Harper?" Sam asks as other students start to pile into the class, the students staring at the famous web celebrities.

"No, why?" André asks, confused by the question.

"You look like someone who was on '_iCarly_' a couple years ago, just a little older." Sam says, staring at André a bit. "You sure you don't know a Harper?" She asks, leaning close to Freddie.

"Sam, he says he doesn't know Harper, so he doesn't." Carly says with a smile at her best friend. "You got a point though. He does look a lot like him." She adds, nodding in agreement to Sam's inquest.

"Good morning class." Sikowitz says, climbing in through the window.

"The window?" Freddie asks, confused by the teacher's choice of entering his class.

"Being a performer is about making interesting choices." Sikowitz says, quoting himself from Tori's second day of school. "Something I'm sure our guests for the day are aware of." He adds, waving them up to the stage. "Today, we have popular web comedians, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, and Fredward Benson, otherwise known, as '_iCarly_'." He says, dragging them up when they hesitate.

"Don't touch me." Sam says, pulling out of Sikowitz's grasp.

"Oh no, another Jade." Rex says sarcastically from the doorway, Beck and Robbie behind him, obviously for Robbie, and Cat and Jade behind them, the Goth trying to force her way into the class.

"Move puppet, before I use my scissors." Jade warns, finally pushing through.

"Jade, we talked about you threatening people with scissors." Beck says, chiding Jade.

"It's not a threat if you intend to go through with it." Jade says, irritated, as she takes her usual seats. "What's with '_iCarly_' being here? Thought you said we'd be meeting up after school at your house?" She asks Tori as the half-Latina takes the seat in front of her.

"I'm as surprised as you." Tori says, setting her bag down, as André takes the seat beside her.

"RANDOM DANCING!" Cat yells out, dancing around the class.

"Cool it, Lil' Red." André says with an amused smile, stopping her when she gets close.

"So, who wants to see the '_iCarly_' team do some improv for all of you?" Sikowitz asks as everyone takes their seats.

"Ooh, ooh. Me, me." Cat says, bouncing in her seat from beside Jade, Beck on the Goth's other side.

"Good enough for me." Sikowitz says, clapping his hands. "Now, are you three familiar with alphabet improv?" He asks the '_iCarly_' group, his back to his class.

"No." They all answer, staring at him.

"Okay. Alphabet improv. Each actor must start their line with the next letter in the alphabet. The scene can be anything you want." Sikowitz explains quickly, not really making sense to the three on stage. "Cat, give us a letter." He says, facing the class again, pointing to the energetic redhead.

"P!" Cat calls out with a giggle, ignoring the confused looks she gets from Tori and Jade, the only two that know this is an act.

"P. Carly. We'll start with you." Sikowitz says, pointing to the brunette web show host.

When the bell rings a little over a half hour later, the six teens, plus the three Seattleites, head to their separate classes. Since Tori and Cat had science, Freddie went with them. Sam went with Jade and Beck who had a script writing class, and Carly went with André, who had a songwriting class next. Robbie feeling like the odd man out, just went ahead to his tech theater class, the puppeteer still upset over Tori getting a perfect score in that class.

As the day goes on, Carly and her friends eventually just started hanging out in the art department with Spencer, not wanting fans swarming them or teachers calling them up to perform.

During lunch, the eleven of them, Spencer and Trina joining them, ending up eating in Sikowitz's abandoned class, the drama teacher sipping a coconut on stage, not paying attention to the group in his class.

"So, I hear Sam and Freddie are dating." Jade says with a small smirk at the couple.

"Yeah, and?" Sam asks, eating the ham sandwich Carly made for her.

"Don't be mean, Jade." Tori says, staring at the Goth. "So, are you guys planning on doing an episode of '_iCarly_' while you're here?" She asks the three Seattleites, ignoring the slight glare from Jade.

"Doubt it. We don't have any of our tech stuff to do it." Freddie answers, eating the sandwich his mom made for him, one of many she had packed for him, the rest in the fridge at the hotel they're staying at.

"You can use the stuff here. I'm sure Sikowitz could get the okay, and we could help get everything you need, like props or something." André says, sitting a little close to Carly.

"That's a good idea." Spencer says. "It'll be good press for both '_iCarly_' and Hollywood Arts, you know? Have some students as guests or something." He says, eating a spaghetti taco he had made the night before.

"Yeah. Sikowitz?" Tori calls, getting the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Toro?" Sikowitz asks, sipping his coconut.

"Think you can talk to Principle Helen about letting them shoot an episode of '_i_Carly' in school sometime this week?" Tori asks, ignoring him using the nickname he hasn't called her since the sleepover at his place.

"Sure. I think she'd be okay with that." Sikowitz says with a small smile. "I'll go ask. I'll let you know momentarily." He says with a wider smile, walking out the window.

"Does he ever use a door?" Sam asks, staring at the window Sikowitz just left out of.

"More often than you think." Beck answers, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Can I do random dancing now?" Cat asks the others, her salad already finished.

"No. You just finished eating. If you start dancing around now, you'll get sick." Robbie answers, talking to her as if she were a child.

'If he only knew.' Tori thinks to herself, noting the pout Cat uses against him. "What kind of things do you have in mind for the show?" She asks the '_iCarly_' team.

"Well, I don't know. We'll have to go over it tonight." Carly says, looking at her brother and friends, noting the slight glare Sam gives Freddie when Freddie starts a small conversation with Trina, no doubt Trina trying to star in the episode.

"Well, we could do some of the more popular ones?" Freddie suggests after Trina looks away from him, a look of pride in her eyes. "You know? Random Dancing, Random Debate, we could do another Idiot Farmgirl?" He suggests, sipping his water.

"Yeah, but what about them?" Carly asks, indicating Tori and her friends. "How can we work them in?" She asks, taking a bite of the spaghetti taco Spencer made for her.

"Well, how about we perform something? Tori and André could do a song, Jade and I can do a quick scene, where as Cat does a song of her own or with Tori and André, and Robbie can help with the tech stuff?" Beck suggests, purposely leaving out Trina and Rex.

"What about me? I'm the most talented." Trina says, ignoring the protests from everyone not from Seattle.

"If you let her on the show, you'll lose followers. Unless you tell her she's trying to be funny or something." Tori warns Carly as Trina argues with Rex and Jade.

"Got it." Carly says, nodding.

"I am not a grunch." Trina says, angrily, as she stands up, glaring at Rex. "Call me that again, and I'll kick your head off." She warns, walking away.

"So, what do you guys want to do after school?" Tori asks, changing the subject, since she knows Trina will be back in a minute or so to try to convince the '_iCarly_' team that she can act and sing.

"How do you guys feel about the 'Saw' franchise?" Jade asks out of the blue, staring at the Seattleites.

"Oh, God." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "Not this again."

**Here's the end of this one. Hope it was okay. I'll try to keep the chapters as long as this, if not longer, in the future.**

**Quick question for all of you. How do you feel about Shelby telling everyone about her family, or at least letting the '_iCarly_' group know about the secret? Let me know in a review or PM.**

**See you all next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	18. Visitors From Seattle Part 3

**To the guest reviewer last chapter who said the pace seems to be slowing down over the last few chapters, thank you for pointing that out. I honestly did't notice that. I'll try to speed up the pace, but I can't promise anything at the moment.**

**To everyone else who reviewed, followed, and favorited, thank you.**

**Thanks to everyone who left an opinion about the _'iCarly'_ gang knowing the truth about Shelby and her being Tori's sister. I plan on eventually letting the secret out, but I don't know how bring it up. I do want to take it slow with who finds out though, don't want it to be too quick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or _'iCarly'_, or their characters. They belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**No POV**

"Uh, it's a good series. Why?" Freddie asks, confused by Jade's question and Tori's response.

"Whatever you're thinking, no." Beck tells his girlfriend, noting the devious smirk growing on her face.

"And why not?" Jade asks, glaring at Beck. "I didn't actually suggest anything, just asking." She says, crossing her arms.

"So, any ideas that don't involve someone getting scared?" Tori asks, cutting off any possible argument, at least for now, between the couple.

"I wanna play baby golf." Cat says, pouting at the rest of the teens.

"Why baby golf?" Sam asks, staring at the redhead.

"Cuz it's fun." Cat says with a smile, bouncing a bit.

"Fine. We'll play baby golf. No whining when you miss a putt again." Jade says, staring at Cat instead of Beck.

"It's not my fault. Robbie's ball got in the way." Cat says, pouting again.

"Don't care. I'm leaving." Jade says, walking past everyone and leaving the room.

"Don't ask." André says when the Seattleites stare at the door. "So, any idea for after baby golf, or anything?" He asks, wiping his mouth with a napkin, his lunch gone.

"Nothing comes to mind." Carly says, shrugging her shoulders. "Are we gonna play teams, or just solo?" She asks, staring at Tori.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, starting a conversation with Carly, the rest of the teens talking amongst themselves as the two brunettes talk.

"Well, are we gonna play in pairs, or is everyone playing like it's one on one, even though there's ten of us?" Carly asks, finishing her lunch.

"Well, if we play in teams, how are we gonna decide who's in which team?" Tori asks, her lunch gone as well, thanking André when the musician starts to collect all the trash.

"Well, couples could be teams, but that's only two teams. We still need to decide the other three." Carly says, giving André a thank you nod when he picks up her trash.

"What are you thinking? And is your brother coming?" Tori asks, sipping her drink.

"How about we put the remaining names in a hat and have someone draw two names? Those two are a team." Carly suggests, sipping her drink as well.

"That could work." Tori says, nodding in agreement. "Think your brother can pick the names?" She asks, stretching.

"Most likely. Hey Spencer." Carly says, looking at her brother.

"What's up kiddo?" Spencer asks, helping André with the trash.

"We're planning on going to play baby golf after school, but we need help picking the teams. Think you can draw names out of a hat to help?" Carly asks her brother, turning her head as he walks.

"Sure. We gonna do it now?" Spencer asks once the last of the trash in thrown away.

"Anybody got a hat?" Sam asks, looking at her best friend.

"Ooh, Sikowitz keeps a hat by his desk." Cat says, jumping up and heading onto the stage. "Found it." She says as she bounces back to her spot, one of Sikowitz's hats in hand.

"I'll write the names down." Beck suggests, grabbing a notebook and pen from his backpack and ripping a page out, tearing it into six strips. "So, everyone but me, Jade, Sam, and Freddie?" He asks, writing down some names.

"Yeah. When you're done, can you hold it while Spencer grabs the names out?" Tori asks as the door opens, revealing an irritated Jade.

"Sure." Beck says, walking closer to the eldest Shay.

"Why are you doing something for her?" Jade asks, glaring at her boyfriend, catching the beginning of Tori's request, not hearing the last part because of the door closing and people talking.

"It's just to find out who's teaming with who for baby golf after school." Beck says, hoping no one saw him roll his eyes at Jade, as Spencer grabs two pieces of paper from the hat.

"Cat and André." Spencer says, looking at the names. "Where should I put these?" He asks, holding up the two pieces as Cat cheers and hugs André.

"Just leave them on a chair. Sikowitz will throw them away later." Jade says, still glaring at Beck.

"Okay." Spencer says, shrugging his shoulders. "Next are, Robbie and Trina." He says, staring at the nerdy boy.

"Ha. That'll be entertaining." Jade says, turning to look at Robbie, her glare shifting into an amused smirk.

"Which leaves us." Tori says to Carly, glad she didn't get stuck with her sister.

"Hey, are any of you taking the sculpting class?" Spencer asks as the others start to make small talk and plans on who's driving who.

"No, don't think so." André answers, looking around the others. "Why?" He asks, standing up as the bell to end lunch rings.

"Just wondering. Gotta go. Don't want to be late again." Spencer says, jumping up and leaving the room quickly.

"Other way!" Beck yells when he spots the sculptor take a wrong turn before the door closes.

"Thank you!" Spencer yells as he runs past the door, heading in the right direction.

"So, who am I going with?" Tori asks as she stands up and heads out, the others with her.

"Well, since Spencer's driving us, you can come with me, Sam, and Freddie." Carly suggests as they head out.

"And I got Cat, Robbie, and I guess Trina." André adds as they walk down the hall, not sounding happy at having Trina with him.

"Jade and I will be there early to get the putters and balls ready." Beck says, ignoring the glare from Jade.

"Why should I have to get there early just so they don't have to worry about getting their own crap?" Jade asks, grabbing Beck's arm to stop him.

"We'll just head up together, no waiting for anyone." Tori suggests as she walks past the couple.

**Jade POV**

"Stay out of this Tori." I growl at her, eyes on Beck.

After a short moment of uncomfortable silence, the rest of the gang, plus the '_iCarly_' kids, head to their classes, leaving me and Beck alone in the hallway.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks me, sending me a glare. "I was just offering to be nice to everyone, and you get all pissy." He says, using a tone none of the others have ever heard, a tone he only uses when alone with me.

"Just because the '_iCarly_' kids are our 'guests', doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to them. I don't care that they're internet celebrities. Here, they are just students. And what the hell is wrong with you?" I counter, poking his chest. "Offering to be nice? What? Trying to get a threesome with Sam and Carly?" I spit out, growling at the names of the girls.

"You know I would never cheat on you." He says, slapping my hand away from his chest. "I'm getting really sick of you always getting so jealous just when I talk to a girl. The only one you're okay with me talking to is Cat." He says, crossing his arms.

"Because she's the only one I trust near you." I say, my hands clenching in fists. "And if you wouldn't purposely befriend girls, we wouldn't have this problem." I tell him, my nails feeling close to puncturing the skin on my palm.

"I don't do it to make you jealous. I do it because they're nice girls. No ulterior motive." He says, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the janitor's closet when we hear footsteps coming our way. "I think we need to take a break." He says with a sigh.

"You want to break up?" I ask, the same question I asked him when he became too 'friendly' with Alyssa Vaughn.

"Yes, I do." He says simply, staring at me. "I can't deal with your jealousy anymore. I'm done." He says, leaving the janitor's closet, and me.

"So that's it?" I call after him, not believing how easy he did that. "Fuck you Beck." I say, slamming the janitor's closet door and stomping to my next class, one I unfortunately share with him.

Seeing that the usual spot beside him is open, I walk over to André, who's we also share it with, and tell him to sit by Beck. When he makes no move to, I glare at him until he finally gets up and sits beside Beck, all this happening while the teacher writes on the board, something about an upcoming test and what's going to be on it.

The rest of the day is spent with me glaring at Beck, and Beck acting like I don't exist. Thankfully, towards the end of the day, Vega sends us all a mass text saying she and Trina can't make it. Something about having to head home, I don't know or care, really. Taking advantage, I tell the others that I'm not going and head home, ignoring the calls and texts everyone, minus Beck and Vega, sends me after I walk away.

**Tori POV**

_**(Takes place before last period, before the last paragraph of Jade's POV.)**_

Walking into my last class of the day, one I don't share with any of my friends, I'm surprised when I spot Trina talking to the teacher.

"Is something wrong?" I ask Trina, nervousness in my voice.

"We're not gonna be able to meet the others after school for baby golf." Trina says in a serious tone, guiding me to the back of the class.

"Why? Did something happen with mom, dad, or Shelby?" I ask, fearing the worst, whispering Shelby's name as other students walk in.

"No, not in the way you're thinking." Trina tells me with a reassuring smile.

"Then what's the problem?" I ask her as the bell rings, starting class.

"I know Shelby told you that she was thinking about letting the world know the family secret." Trina says, whispering so no one over hears us. "You've been bugging about it all day, I could tell. You're going home and talking to her about it. Text the others and let them know we can't make it." She says, walking out of the class.

About five minutes before class ends, I send the quick text to the others, telling them what Trina told me to tell them, but not giving an idea why. Everyone, minus Jade, Spencer, Freddie, and Sam, asked why. The only response I sent was to Cat, and it said simply 'Secret'. She responded with 'the family?', which I hope she means the one about Shelby, so I respond with an affirmative, thankful to have someone to talk to, kind of anyway, about it.

A little over ten minutes later, Trina pulls up into the spot in front of the house, not shutting the car off.

"You go and talk to our sister. I'm gonna head out and give you two some privacy." She tells me when I stare at her.

"Thanks. Call you when we're done." I tell her, grabbing my bag from the back seat and leaving the car.

"Good luck." She tells me with a small frown.

"I'll need it." I whisper to myself as I walk onto the side walk, waving at Trina as she drives away. 'I'm glad she's not as self centered as she makes people believe.' I think to myself as I make my way up to the front door, a small smile forming on my face when I realize that that's another secret I know about someone I'm close to. "Time to talk, I guess." I say, opening the door. "Shelby?" I holler into the house when I don't see her downstairs.

"In my room!" She calls down, a question in her voice.

Not saying anything in response, I shut and lock the door, tossing my bag on the couch, before making my way to Shelby's room, dreading each step, not knowing what could potentially happen.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter will focus purely on Tori and Shelby. The others will make their return after that.**

**Hope the break up didn't seem to rushed. It'll start taking a while to form the Jori, sorry for taking so long to get to this point so Jori could at least start.**

**See you all next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	19. A Talk Between Twins

**This is entirely in Tori's POV and it involves Tori and Shelby talking. The rest of the characters won't be seen again until next chapter.**

**Also, I'm going to take a little break with this fic for now. I keep giving myself stuff to work on, and until I either finish one or make enough progress in one that I don't have to worry about getting mixed up on where the plot is, this is going to be set aside. I'll come back to it probably next year at the latest, sometime early or mid-January. My humor fic, 'Hollywood Arts' Fright Night' will most likely be the first one done, since I'm only planning on that having around ten chapters. The other fics are undecided.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', '_iCarly_', or their characters. Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon do. I also don't own _'CFC Trainer'_ or _'WiiFitt Plus'_ for the Nintendo Wii._ 'CFC Trainer'_ is a parody of the game _'UFC Trainer',_ obviously. I went with CFC instead of UFC because the CFC being the name of the fighting group in the shows.**

**Tori's POV**

Walking up the stairs, I start to have second thoughts about talking to Shelby about her wanting to tell everyone the secret. I know I didn't exactly cause us to talk, that's more Trina's fault by having me talk to her when I still have no idea what to say, but Shelby's surprise announcement earlier caught me off guard, hence why Trina wants us to talk.

"Hey twin." Shelby says with a smile when I walk into her room, the MMA champ dressed in her workout gear, playing the CFC Trainer game for the Wii. "Thought Trina said you and everyone else were playing baby golf after school while I worked out?" She asks, pausing the game and taking a drink of her water.

"There's been a change of plans." I say, sitting on her bed, letting my curly hair block my face by leaning my head down. "We need to talk, Shel." I say, looking up at her, brushing my hair out of my face to look at her.

"About what?" She asks, not catching the worry in my voice as she wipes the sweat off her face.

"I don't think you should let anyone know." I say, closing my eyes with a sigh.

"Know what?" Shelby asks, setting the towel on her desk.

"About the family. That we're your family." Tori says, closing her eyes again. "It's too soon. I mean, Cat and Jade only found out by accident. You know? Jade found out because of the picture of us in my room, and Cat found out when she went to use the bathroom and saw you." She says, opening her eyes to stare at Shelby.

"I understand that." Shelby says, sitting down beside her sister. "I know it was a bit rushed when I said it, but I can tell keeping the secret is starting to wear you out." She says, rubbing Tori's back to soothe her.

"I'm fine with it. It's not keeping the secret, it's people finding out. I mean, you're taking a longer break than you ever have, and it's putting the secret at risk. You've never stayed for more than a few days, a week tops. Now, you've been here for over a month. You keep calling Rod and Juan and canceling training sessions and everything, putting off bouts, and you never say why." Tori says, giving Shelby a concerned look. "Why do you keep canceling?" She asks, begging with her eyes.

"I don't know." Shelby admits after a few minutes of hesitation. "As you said, I'm usually only here for at most a week, and it's only after I've been gone for four or five months."

"We don't mind." Tori says, turning a bit to face Shelby a bit better. "We know why you can't visit too much. And you call and video chat every other day at most, usually every day. You really don't need to keep canceling with Juan to spend time with us. You putting off so many bouts and you're still only able to see us a few hours or so a day because of school, work, random stuff. And I feel really bad making plans with the others and being unable to spend time with you." She says, admitting one of her fears.

"And that's why I want to stop hiding. I can tell just looking at you that keeping this secret is hurting you in a lot of ways. I know you're torn from hanging out with your friends and hanging out with me throughout the week." Shelby says, pulling Tori into a hug.

The two sisters sit in silence, the conversation they just had soaking into them, both sets of eyes closed as the two hug. For the next half hour, the two sit there, trying to comfort the other without words as they think about what to say. Finally, after another five minutes, Tori speaks up.

"Why would you want to let the world know? You've never wanted to before." Tori asks, still not understanding Shelby's reasoning.

"It's like I said, I can't stand seeing the conflict in your eyes every time you have to keep the secret. I want to do this so there's no more conflict for either of us to worry about." Shelby says, pulling away a bit to stare into Tori's eyes.

"I hate to say it, but telling everyone won't get rid of the conflict. It'll only make it worse." Tori says, staring into Shelby's eyes. "You know how people can get. Something like this getting out will make it so much worse for everyone involved, and you know it." She says, pleading with her eyes.

"I didn't think of that, all I cared about was how you were around the house when you friends weren't around." Shelby admits. "Look, I'll give it time, but at the moment, I really do think it'll be best for both of us if the world finds out that we're sisters." She admits, sighing. "You sure you wouldn't mind me starting training and getting ready for bouts?" She asks, staring at Tori.

"Yeah, I do. The CFC is such a huge part of your life, especially after winning the championship last year." Tori says, standing up. "You're such a great fighter, and putting everything off isn't helping you. The most you work out anymore is with _CFC Trainer_ and _WiiFit Plus_ for the Wii." She says, stopping in front of her twin.

"It's not like I can walk around here. So many people know you and if I'm seen, that'll result in a lot of questions." Shelby counters, grabbing Tori's hands when they start to shake a bit.

"Then go back to Seattle for a bit. Start working out at The Jungle Gym again and train for your next bout in a place where you actually can." Tori says a little harshly, crossing her arms. "Sorry to be mean, I just don't want you putting your career on hold. We were fine before because we understood why you couldn't visit so much." She explains, sitting back down beside Shelby.

"I understand, but it's kinda hard to just head back to Seattle now. I set up a routine here." Shelby tries to defend, admittedly poorly.

"Call Rod and Juan and tell them you're going back to Seattle for a few months. You've put off too many training sessions and bouts for too long. Set up the rematch from the title shot for in a few months, and spend that time training. None of us will be mad at you or anything." Tori says, staring at her sister. "And don't argue." She says, cutting off what she knows to be the beginning of a small argument from Shelby.

"Fine." Shelby says after almost two minutes. "Fine. I'll pack up my stuff and call Rod to say we're going back to Seattle to start training." She says, sighing. "Are you sure..."

"Yes. I'm sure. I know mom, dad, and Trina will back me up on this." Tori says, cutting of Shelby.

"Okay." Shelby says, giving in. "While I'm gone, I want you sending me video of every song you sing, every play you're in. Everything. I need to start learning to be you." She says, taking out her suitcase from under her bed. "We will do a body swap next time I visit. No arguments, twin." She says, putting the clothes suitable for Seattle in her suitcase. "Now leave. I need to change before I call Rod to say we'll be leaving tomorrow." She says, giving Tori a hug.

"I've seen you naked before. You forget we used to bathe together when we were kids." Tori says with a smile, happily returning the hug.

"That was before we got boobs and I started shaving." Shelby says when they pull apart, laughing.

"Oh, and I don't shave?" Tori asks, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"And how would I know if you shave the kitty or not?" Shelby asks, knowing Tori won't have a good answer.

"Shut up." Tori whines after stuttering, an occasional trademark of hers. "You gonna tell mom and dad you're leaving tomorrow?" She asks, the joking atmosphere gone when she gets back to what they were talking about moments ago.

"Yeah. I'm telling them during dinner tonight. I'm gonna have Rod or Juan come over to grab my suitcase later." Shelby says, the somber mood back. "I wasn't kidding about the body swap when I get back." She says, again hugging Tori, who returns it eagerly.

"Don't worry about the singing. We'll just make up an excuse about you being unable to somehow. The acting might not be too difficult. If you start to suck and anyone asks, just say Trina kept you up with her vocal exercises. That always works for me." Tori says with a smile.

"Will do." Shelby says, going back to her suitcase and making a quick checklist on what she needs to pack.

"See you when you come back, twin." Tori says with a sad smile, watching her sister.

"See you when I come back, twin." Shelby says, giving Tori and equally sad smile as she packs.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it was a little shorter than past chapters, especially for being the last one of the year. I will still be writing for this, but I won't be posting any since I'm gonna be writing this one at a slower pace than usual.**

**Thank you for reading. I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
